Don't Fear the Reaper
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "He shall not have her! She's mine; I'm the one who first laid eyes upon her countenance, not he!" Vergil seethed, clenching his fists. Vergil/Lady pairing. Please read and review! First chapter fic in the DMC realm.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm back with another fic! I love writing these and you readers are just so wonderfully fantastic that it makes me want to write more. ^_^

I would like to give **virgil78** a very special shout out. They suggested I write a chapter story of our lovely couple and that got my brain to thinking and well one thing lead to another. ;3 I hope you all enjoy this. I'm just making it up as I go. LOL

Title inspired by Blue Oyster Cult's _Don't Fear the Reaper._

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she make any profit from this work of fiction.

/

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

Dante scuffed his boots against the hardwood floors of Devil May Cry. Business had been pretty steady lately, money wasn't a problem, and things seemed to be going uphill for the devil hunter. That is, until Vergil called him and demanded that Dante help him out with a 'personal matter'. Apparently Dante's afternoon had just opened up.

Vergil appeared -on time, as usual- and paced the floor as he explained his predicament to the red clad twin.

Dante figured that Vergil may just be off his rocker for once and told him as much.

"This is arcane magic, Dante. It's as old as time itself."

"Why are you-"

"He shall not have her! She's mine; I'm the one who first laid eyes upon her countenance, not he!" Vergil seethed, clenching his fists.

"Whoa, calm down there, bro. Who and what are you even talking about?"

Vergil sighed, "Death, you simpleton. He has been trying to court Lady, and I shall not stand for it."

"Oh," Dante frowned, still confused, "wait, I thought 'death' was created as a symbol by humans?"

Vergil chuckled humorlessly, "He will _wish_ to be merely symbolic after I am through with him."

"And how do you know he's trying to hook up with Lady?"

"I've seen him lurking about in the shadows. He has been sending her gifts and trying to be subtle about the whole plan of courtship. He cannot have her, which is why I have called you here."

A slow grin spread across Dante's face, "So you and Lady, huh?"

Vergil shot him a withering glare, "This is not the time, brother."

"Nah, you see it's the perfect time. Man, why didn't I see this coming? How long you been sweet on her, Vergie?" Dante grinned.

"That is none of your business. We need to get started on this as soon as possible," Vergil grit his teeth.

Dante unfolded his arms and propped himself up on the desk, "Alright then, let's get started. We've got the whole shop to ourselves."

"Are you sure Trish won't be returning anytime soon?"

Dante sighed as his shoulders slumped, "Yeah, she's got my permission to use my credit card on a 'shopping spree'," he looked imploringly at Vergil, "you do realize this has to be some serious shit for me to let her run around with my money, right?"

Vergil's lips twitched upwards, hinting at a smirk, "I realize this and I'll thank you once we have finished."

Dante groaned, "You really know how to pick'em."

Vergil waved his hand as he stepped past Dante and walked down the hallway leading to the basement.

"You said you kept all of father's tomes stored under the shop, correct?" Vergil asked, walking down the creaking steps and flipping on the overhead lights.

Dante squinted into the gloom, barely making out Vergil's crouched figure perusing one cardboard box after another.

"I'm pretty sure they're down here. Trish said she filed them in alphabetical order," he waved his hand through a spider web as he walked over to Vergil.

"I'll make sure to thank her. I know you wouldn't be one to care for these," the blue clad half-breed stood, clutching a thick leather bound book.

Dante frowned, "Hey, just because I don't have it framed up somewhere in the house doesn't mean I don't care. It's just hard to look at, y'know? Brings back some memories I'd rather not remember."

Vergil glanced back at Dante as they climbed the stairs, reemerging into the shop's interior.

"I meant no offense, brother. I know your disposition all too well."

Dante sniffed, "Yeah, so why this particular book?" he nudged the battered looking cover.

Vergil smirked, "There's a very old and complicated spell that I am going to perform."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm asking for specifics."

"Oh, I'm just going to perform an incantation to change Lady into a half-breed like ourselves," Vergil flippantly replied, quickly going through the book to find the specific page.

"Are you fucking crazy! Lady will not let you do that, you know how much she hates demons. I mean, I know she tolerates us, by that took a lot of fucking trial and error."

"For you."

Dante glared, "Yeah, we didn't get off to the best of starts, but dammit Vergil, she's not going to let this fly."

"She will never have to know who did it or how. Now, we're going to need that child with the demon arm to help in this ritual," Vergil snapped the book shut, dust floating through the air.

Dante crossed his arms, "I'm not doing it, Verg. I couldn't do anything to mess up her trust in me after it taking so long for me to get it. Sorry, bro, but I'm a no can do."

Vergil's gaze turned stony, "You are going to help me, Dante, rather you are willing or not. I will not have any obstacles to stand in my way."

"We can't do this. You can't do this. Do you even realize how pissed she would be? How fast this could blow up in our faces? Fuck," Dante ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I just can't do this."

Vergil nodded, "I understand your reluctance. Do you think I would even contemplate this if I did not view it as a last resort?"

Dante sighed, "I don't know. You've done some pretty crazy shit for less."

Vergil's lips thinned, "If Death gets his hands on Lady, there won't be anything left for us to do but to accept the inevitable."

Dante's eyes widened, "You mean..."

"Just like with Hades and Persephone, except she'll only be a wraith of her former self seeing as she is only mortal," Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

He murmured softly, "I cannot lose her, Dante. She has endeared herself to me and I won't let her go."

Dante gazed at his brother's face, normally so stoic, and seeing a sadness and longing that had never been there before.

He walked over and patted Vergil on the back, "Don't worry, bro. We got this."

Vergil shook his head, "I hope so for her sake."

Dante walked over to the desk and picked up the phone, "I'm going to go ahead and call the kid up. Does he need to bring anything?"

"No, we only require his assistance, nothing more."

Dante nodded going back to punching in the number. The twins waited in silence as Dante listened in to the other line.

"Hey, is the kid around? Nero? Yeah, can you tell him it's Dante. Yeah, I'll hold..."

Dante rolled his eyes at Vergil and made a gun with his fingers and fake shot himself in the head.

"Hey! Yeah, it's me and don't call me old man. Nah, everything's good on this end. Listen, I need a favor. No nothing like that you ingrate. I need for you to come over to the shop for a few days. Yeah, it's all good, I just need you to help me out for a couple of days. I'll pay ya. Mm-hm, okay, I'll see you in a few."

Vergil quirked an eyebrow, "Pay?"

"I got'em to help us out, didn't I?" Dante grinned, "you offer money and they'll come running."

"I'm sure that's what you tell all the girls, right Dante?" mocked a sly, feminine voice.

The silver haired twins spun and saw Trish silhouetted in the door frame.

"Hey babe, didn't see ya there," the red clad hunter chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Trish raised an eyebrow, "It's four in the afternoon, I told you I'd be back by then."

"Dante, call me once Nero has arrived," Vergil turned and headed out the door.

Dante waved, "Gotcha," he faced Trish and bit his lip, "I'm broke, aren't I?"

Trish smiled and patted his cheek as she walked upstairs, "Not quite, hon."

Dante sighed and flopped down in the chair behind his desk.

"That's life, that's what all people say.." he sang under his breath then snorted, "life's a bitch, that's what they should say."

/

**Please review. Any criticism or ideas are welcome. As I stated before, I'm totally pulling this out of my a..mazing hat! ;D**

**Just WARNING you guys, this probably won't be updated regularly (hence why I prefer one shots).**

**I don't want to let any of you wonderful people down, so I thought I would let you know ahead of time. Peace out, brochachos. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just a head's up it's kind of depressing. =/

Please let me know of any mistakes, etc. I don't really check my work (cause I'm just too lazy XD).

**Disclaimer**- see chapter one

/

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

"Now you're starting to sound like your brother," Lady smiled tiredly, blood staining her teeth.

Vergil snorted and cupped her cheek with his palm, running the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone, "Dante would be lucky if I ever sounded remotely like him."

Her laugh morphed into a hacking cough, blood splattering across Vergil's hand. Lady eyes closed as she regained her breath, chest rising and falling shallowly.

They had been ambushed. Vergil had been preoccupied with scouting the area, looking for Death or any of his minions. Dante, Lady, and Trish were in an argument over how healthy it was to eat pizza at every available meal. No one saw the Savage Golem until it was too late.

"You need to rest. Dante and Trish have gone off to find what you need."

Lady re-opened her eyes and gazed into Vergil's worried ones, "Everything will be fine. I've had worse scratches on my eyelids."

"Please. Now who's starting to sound like Dante?"

She smiled, "Promise me something."

His brows furrowed, "What?"

"Not to miss me when I'm gone."

His lips twisted into a grimace, "You're not going anywhere."

Lady grasped his bicep and pulled herself closer to his face, "I'm serious, Vergil. I know as well as you do that I can't live forever. I-"

She pulled away grasping at the gaping wound in her side, as she coughed up more blood. She lay flat on the pavement, looking at Vergil's crouched figure by her side.

"I just don't want you or the others to be upset at my passing. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

Vergil took in her labored breathing and fluttering eyelids and cursed Dante for being too slow.

He knelt down closer to her face, "Just stay with me, they'll be here soon."

She lifted her head and brushed her cold lips against Vergil's, "You're very precious to me, you know that?"

"No, Lady, you can't let go, okay? Stay with me," he gripped her hand tighter.

She laughed, a soft tinkle as of wind chimes, "I don't seem to have a choice. You better not forget me."

Her eyelids fluttered closed as her breathing slowed to a stop.

"Lady? No, no, you have to wake up. Dante will be here any moment," Vergil pressed his forehead against her's, willing her eyes to open.

"Please, Mary. You can't leave me just yet," a strangled gasp of breath escaped him as his eyes misted over.

"Please, please, wake up."

/

Dante and Trish de-triggered as they came upon the abandoned alleyway that contained Lady and Vergil.

"Oh no," Trish gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, eyes watering.

"No, it can't be," Dante dropped to his knees next to Lady's prone figure, eyes closed in anguish, "we were too late."

All was silent, except for Trish's weeping, as the twins knelt next to the body of one of their closest companions.

He glanced over at Vergil and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, Verg. We need to get her out of here."

Vergil blinked and looked at Lady's still face, "No."

Dante frowned, "No? Verg, we can't just leave her here."

"I know."

Dante reached out to pick up Lady's body only to violently hurled into the alleyway wall.

"Don't touch her!" Vergil snarled, eyes flashing and incisors lengthening.

He stood holding Lady in his arms bridal style, "We're performing the ritual tonight."

Dante rubbed his shoulder, eyes wide, "Tonight? But her soul isn't even on this plane. That complicates everything."

"I don't care, we're bringing her back."

Vergil walked pass a teary eyed Trish, "We'll need your help as well."

She sniffed and nodded, "Anything."

Dante walked behind the pair, next to Trish, "How in the hell is this going to work?"

"Trish and I know every spell and incantation in that book. All we need is enough yellow orbs combined with vital and devil stars and we can accomplish this particular ritual," Vergil held Lady's body closer to his chest, "it will work."

"We'll need quite a bit of blood, you realize this?" Trish rubbed her arms against the chill in the night air, as the trio made their way back to the office.

"Yes, and we're fully prepared. Nero, Dante and myself have been collecting vials of our own blood for quite some time now. I'm also going to use the Orihalcon Fragment combined with a blue orb and the Soul of Steel."

Trish's eyes widened, "You're going to perform the Thanatos ritual?"

Dante's lips curled, "Yeah, I think Vergil's idea is crazy as fuck, too."

Trish jogged to walk next to Vergil, "Dante's right about his earlier statement. This complicates everything since her soul is on another plane now. This is extremely risky, not only with her soul but our own lives."

Vergil's icy glared bored into her frightened eyes, "We are bringing her back, no matter the cost. He went too far and my aim is to return her to me."

Trish looked back at Dante, "Who?"

"Death. Apparently he and Vergil are dueling it out over Lady," Dante shrugged, taking notice of the flickering neon sign of 'Devil May Cry', "that's all I know "

/

The trio made their way into the basement. Dante quickly drew a strange symbol onto the floor and Vergil placed Lady in the middle, surrounding her with candles soon after.

"Dante, go into my room and bring down the large trunk that I have in my closet. Trish, please go to the study and retrieve the small wooden box on the top shelf of the dictionaries."

The two disappeared upstairs while Vergil knelt next to Lady and cleaned the blood from her face and neck. He then drew arcane symbols on her arms and forehead. He found the container of salt on a shelf and quickly sprinkled it around the ritual site as well as on Lady's palms. He turned as Dante and Trish re-entered the basement.

Dante set the trunk down next to the circle of salt and Trish handed Vergil the box from the study.

"Trish, I need you to stand on the left, Dante on the right, and I'll stand at the feet. Keep silent through the entire thing, no matter what you may experience. I need full concentration."

They both nodded and took their places.

Vergil opened the trunk and pulled out jar after jar of blood, followed by the orbs and stars. He redrew the symbols on Lady's body with the blood from one of the jars; he then used half of the jars to create several complex symbols inside the salt circle, before re-outlining the circle with blood. He finished off the jars by drawing symbols on the arms of Dante, Trish and himself while muttering a chant.

He walked over to the chest and picked up a vital star and a gold orb. He cracked open the gold orb and made his way over to Lady; he lifted her head and poured the gold liquid into her mouth. Then, he cracked open the vital star and poured half of it into her mouth and the other half onto the wound on her side.

He muttered another quick chant and retrieved the small wooden box before coming back to Lady's body. He opened it and pulled out the Orihalcon Fragment combined with the blue orb and the Soul of Steel. He placed it onto Lady's chest, right above her heart. Vergil stood up and took his place at the foot of the circle.

He cleared his throat and started the incantation of the Thanatos ritual.

/

**Please review! :)**

**Sorry for any typos or mistakes. I'm also just making up this ritual, so don't try to look for any hidden meanings or anything. If it relates to anything else it is literally pure coincidence. I took the name from a Greek god and that's about it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is in the works. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here is the much anticipated chapter three! (throws confetti) :) I seriously hope you guys like it. I'm basically just going with the flow. I kinda don't like this chapter is some spots so if it seems off or weird, I apologize.

Soundtrack for this chapter is A Perfect Circle's _The Outsider_; Red Rider's _Lunatic Fringe_; Chevelle's _Vitamin R (Acoustic); _and _Shady Grove_

**Disclaimer**- see chapter one.

**Special Thank You's!**** ^_^**

vergil's girl 18

Semjaza

MarinaEverlasting

sexy blue eyed devils

Itariel

Angelforver06

Meech Macko

k [Review Reply: Thanks, I hope this was a quick enough update for ya. ;) ]

**EDIT 3/25/2012- **I fixed Eve's name to 'Eva' as it should have been. Sorry about that, my spell-check hates me. -_-

/

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

Lady awoke feeling warm and content. She felt at peace, which was highly unusual for the devil huntress. Her eyelids fluttered open and took in the cream colored surroundings. Looking down, she realized -without any apprehension- that she was floating above empty space.

Lady looked around and could make out a glowing figure coming towards her. As she stared at the figure, she could make out it was a woman -who had very distinct features.

"Trish?" she queried, "do you know how we got here? Or better yet, where 'here' is?"

The willowy blonde laughed, "Oh dear, I'm not Trish," she held out her hand which Lady grasped and pulled herself onto the floor, "my name is Eva."

Lady's eyes widened, "Eva?"

Eva brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, "Yes, and I must say it is quite the pleasure to meet you, Mary."

She took Lady's hand and lead her in the direction in which she came.

"I usually go by Lady."

Eva laughed, "I know, just in this case it feels a little impersonal."

"Ah," Lady blushed, "so where exactly am I? How did you know I would be here?"

"This," Eva gestured to the empty space around them, "is the 'In-Between'. Most souls arrive here after their untimely demise."

Lady stopped, "Untimely demise?" she echoed, clutching her chest."

Eva's features softened, "You didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in Lady's eyes and were quickly brushed away, "I'm not ready."

"Not many are," sighed Eva, glancing away.

Lady touched her arm, "Sorry, I don't mean to be insensitive. I just-"

Eva smiled at her, "I understand completely. It's hard to let of of the ones you love."

Lady nodded, thinking of her mother; she could relate all too well.

"I have to get back though. There has to be some way."

Eva glanced around, her voice dropping to a whisper, "We mustn't speak of it here, but I know of a way."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"It is.. unwise. He may hear us."

Lady looked around confused, seeing no one, "Who?"

"Death," Eva whispered.

"Death?" Lady repeated incredulously.

Eva nodded, "Yes, and he has been searching for you ever since your soul passed into the ether. We must tread carefully."

/

She thrashed wildly, trying to untangle her legs from the twisted sheets. A thin sheen of sweat covered her lithe body as she gasped, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. Her heartbeat pounded loudly in her eardrums as she rose into a seated position on the edge of the bed. She glanced at the mirror across from her, where a pair of green eyes -wide and afraid- gazed right back.

Lucia pushed herself off the bed and headed to the closet. She threw on her usual attire, foregoing the casual wear that would help her blend into the populous, time was of the essence not fashion. To finish, she strapped her Throwing Daggers and Darts to her thighs and grabbed the Cutlaser, Klyamoor, Zambak, and Cranky Bombs -it was always better safe than sorry.

She double checked her supplies and left her room. She tip-toed down the hall and peeked in Matier's bedroom.

"Come in, child."

Lucia bowed her head and stepped just inside the doorway, "I must leave."

Matier nodded, "I know. I felt it as well."

Lucia bit her lip, "I will return as soon as I can."

Matier smiled, "Our village will survive without its guardian, little one."

Lucia walked over and knelt next to Matier's sitting form, "I'll miss you, mother."

"And I you, Lucia. Now go and have faith."

Lucia kissed the back of Matier's wrinkled hand, "May the Great Protector watch over you."

She rose and quickly left Matier and the Island of Vidu Mali. She had had a vision involving the white haired demon hunters of the famous Sparda clan. They needed to know what Lucia had seen; hopefully, she would arrive on time. Lucia sent a quick prayer to the Protector, hoping that not all was yet lost.

/

"Nero, what is it?" Kyrie frowned, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

He half-smiled, "Ah, nothing, just been having some funny dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

He gazed at Kyrie's worried face, then looked through their kitchen window, "Just dreams."

Kyrie pouted but didn't press the issue.

"I'll be going to see Dante for a few days," Nero stood, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd drop in on the old man and see if he needs any extra help."

"Okay, well just be careful. I'll be here if you need me," she smiled, cupping his cheek.

He dipped down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "I'll call."

Nero stepped back from Kyrie, giving her a quick grin, and headed out the door.

Kyrie sighed, "Nero..."

/

"I must say, you're handling this quite well for someone who has never died before," Eva remarked with a quirked eyebrow.

Lady grinned, "I guess it comes from all the crazy stuff I've had to deal with in my life. You know, I think I've figured out why Vergil talks the way he does."

Eva smiled, "Yes, he was always very articulate. Dante, well he tended to be brash in every possible way, language included."

Lady laughed, "I can imagine."

The empty, cream colored space seemed to be getting darker as the two traversed.

"Here we are," Eva nodded to the space in front of them.

As Lady gazed at nothing, a landscape started to emerge. A little cottage formed, complete with a front yard and a white picket fence. The cottage soon became surrounded by a forest.

"Wow," breathed Lady, "that's amazing. Is that magic?"

Eva laughed til her cheeks tinged red, "No, although I wish it was. It's my home in the In-Between. If you're here long enough, you'll have one as well."

The two women entered Eva's dwelling.

Eva pointed to a few chairs surrounding a fireplace, "Have a seat there. I'll get us some tea."

Lady nodded and sat down, taking in the cozy atmosphere.

"Hello, I'm afraid we haven't been introduced."

Lady faced the space in which the voice had been speaking from and had to bite her tongue. At first she thought it was Vergil, but on closer inspection...

"Sparda! I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow," Eva set the tea tray down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before sitting across from Lady.

Lady's eyes were wide as saucers, "You're Sparda?"

He sat next to Eva, across from Lady, and sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Lady took in his appearance. He and the twins were roughly the same height, although his build suggested he was much larger than they. She inwardly grinned as she realized he was wearing old fashioned dress clothes: a suit, complete with a waistcoat, cravat, and even an eye monocle. His hairstyle was slicked back, a hint to where Vergil may have gotten his style.

Eva coughed, pulling Lady's attention back to her.

"Sorry," she blushed, "it's just.. you look so much like them."

Eva smiled and patted Sparda's arm, "Any one in particular?"

"Vergil," Lady blurted before blushing and clearing her throat.

Sparda grinned, "I see."

He and Eva traded a look before both settling their attention back on Lady.

Lady fidgeted under the blatant scrutiny and turned to Eva, "You said you knew of a way to get out?"

"Not so much of a way to get out, but of a way to contact others."

Lady's brows furrowed, "Contact?"

"May I?" Sparda interrupted.

Eva nodded and poured everyone tea as Sparda continued.

"Yes, I can transport your soul to the mortal plane. It won't be for very long and you can only be seen by those who are sensitive enough. It will most likely be in a dream state and I have a candidate who will get your message through."

"How soon can this be done?"

Sparda glanced at Eva, "Tonight, if you wish it."

Lady nodded, "Yes, the sooner the better. I don't even know if time is the same here."

"It's not. On Earth, it's probably been five minutes, maybe less."

Lady slumped back in her chair, "Five minutes? Wow."

"Yes, but the longer your ethereal body is on this plane, the less likely it is for you to leave."

"Okay. Who are you transporting me to?"

"If all the channels are clear, Nero. I think he would be the best candidate."

Sparda stood and helped Lady to her feet, "If you'll follow me, we'll adjourn to the study and begin."

Eva watched the two disappear behind the double oak doors, "Please let this work."

/

Darkness.

He loved the darkness. It was there in the beginning and it shall be at the end of all things.

He smiled, sharp razor teeth glinting with the dried blood of his last victim. He lifted his hand, gazing down at his paper thin skin -as white as snow- and traced the translucent blue veins.

He would have her, the one soul who had defied him for far longer than her life span predicted. He gazed longingly at the candle representing his beloved mortal's life. The flame had been glowing a light amethyst signaling her descent into the afterlife.

He snarled in anger, obsidian eyes flashing orange. Why had she not been found? He had sent his shadows out to look in every corner of that vile plane of the In-Between, yet no trace of her had been discovered.

A knock resounded through the throne room. He brushed silver strands of hair from his eyes and pulled the hood of his cloak down, shadowing his face.

"Enter," he hissed.

"My Lord," a shadow man appeared, trembling.

"Well?"

"The report is she was seen entering one of the shades' domain."

An evil grin spread, teeth glinting in the dim light, "Excellent. Prepare for departure. I would like to greet her in person."

The shadow bowed, "As you wish, my lord."

"Welcome home, my Mary," cackled Death.

/

**Dun, dun, dun! :O**

**I hope you guys got to this point and are as confused as I am. ;) LOL **

**Seriously though, it's getting pretty crazy and I finally introduced Death! :D **

**I hope he doesn't come across as cliché, which I'm sure he does. -_-**

**Anywho, you guys are amazazing! And just as a heads up, I'm looking at no more than about 10 chapters or so. I don't want to have a 49 chapter story and still be nowhere near the end. LOL**

**After taking a million tests these past 3 weeks, I'm finally out for Spring Break, so hopefully I'll have at least one more chapter out by the end of next week. :)**

**Anywho, please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the typo in the previous chapter; a few name's are always considered misspelled (Eva is one of them) and when I went to spell-check, I must have hit change all instead of ignore all. =/ I feel like an idiot.

So, while watching Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, I wrote up this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was kinda distracted. A bad ass, Obi Won is! XD

Soundtrack for this chapter: As I Lay Dying's _Forsaken_ and P.O.D.'s_ Shine With Me_.

Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed (and thanks for pointing that typo out). =)

/

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

Sparda pulled a leather bound book from his desk and flipped to a book marked page.

"This shouldn't be too difficult. You may feel a bit tingly at first, but nothing too serious. Are you ready?"

Lady took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright then. Close your eyes and count backwards from ten."

_Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... fi-_

A loud popping let Lady know her eardrums were in perfect working order. She opened her eyes, feeling disjointed and was met with a person she had never seen before.

Lady's eyebrows rose upwards, "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same of you," the red headed woman replied, suspiciously assessing Lady.

"I was told I would meet someone here; I'm supposed to give him a message."

The red headed woman frowned, "I felt the pull of a spirit guide. Are you the one I was meant to meet?"

"Spirit guide? What are you-"

Another loud popping noise was heard and Nero appeared, looking confused and apprehensive. He gazed around, taking in the blank landscape before seeing a familiar form.

"Lady? I thought you were-"

"Dead. Yeah, I am."

"Sorry," Nero winced at her bluntness.

"Are you a new son of Sparda?" the mystery woman asked.

"Me? Nah, at least I don't think I am," Nero scratched his nose, "it's kinda complicated."

"Who are _you_, though? I don't believe I've ever seen you," Lady cut in, gesturing to the red head.

"My name is Lucia and I am the Protector and Guardian of Vidu Mali. Who are you two?"

"I'm Lady, and this is Nero," Lady pointed at each of them in turn, "Vidu Mali? Isn't that the island that asked Dante for help sometime ago?"

Lucia nodded, "He helped me to defeat the evil sorcerer Arius. I'm on my way to offer my help."

"Help? Why would he need help?" Lady turned to Nero, "do you know anything about this?"

Nero bit his lip, "Yeah, but the thing is, Dante doesn't know."

"You have the gift of sight, too?" Lucia stepped closer to him.

Nero rubbed the back of his head, "I guess. I mean, I don't really know what it is, I've just been dreaming some weird stuff lately. Lots of blood and people dying. I thought it was just nightmares, but they're starting to get clearer. There's always this guy, in the middle of all this chaos, just laughing his head off. It's creepy."

Lady felt goosebumps erupt over her spiritual body, "I think I know who that guy is."

"He is the one to end all things," Lucia rubbed her arms, trying to chase the sudden chill away, "I have seen him as well. One of the sons of Sparda will fall if we do not prepare in time."

"Who? Which one?" Lady asked, urgency blatant in her voice.

Lucia shook her head, looking away, "That I cannot tell. My sight only reaches so far."

Nero looked at Lady, noticing how see through she had become, "Are you a ghost now or something?"

Lady shot him a glare, "No, I'm dead, but not a ghost. I've actually been sent here to get a message to you."

"And that would be?"

"Tell Vergil I need to come back; he'll know what to do. Dante kinda let the cat out of the bag and told me what Vergil's been planning, so I know he wanted to turn me into a half-demon," she sighed, "I just hope it's not too late to bring me back."

"You'll be there," Nero's eyes glazed over, "you're there when that guy starts going nuts and killing everyone. I can only catch glimpses of you through the haze, but you're there trying to stop him," Nero's head went limp, "use the weapon of the saints. Use the weapon of the saints. Stop him. It hurts. Stop him. He's hurting us. Please, remember to use the weapon of the saints. It hurts. Help us. It hurts! Help us. IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT H-"

"Nero!" Lady tried to grab him, but Lucia was quicker and caught his body as he passed out.

"He is not use to the spirit's talking through him," Lucia murmured, easing Nero onto the ground, "I will have to teach him to control it."

"What the hell was he talking about?" Lady exclaimed, "I've never even heard of the weapon of the saints. This is not good."

"No, it is not. When he awakens, he'll only remember half of his dream. That is the way until he gains control," Lucia stood and faced Lady, "I will relay your message to the sons of Sparda. There isn't much time left for you on this plane. I wish you a safe journey and hopefully we'll meet soon."

Lady opened her mouth to reply, but felt a sharp tug the exact time a bright flash of light temporarily blinded her. As she blinked the black splotches out of her vision, she realized she was back in Sparda's study.

"Sorry if there was any confusion, I couldn't contact Nero so I snagged Lucia's consciousness," Sparda stood from his desk, closing his book.

"Nero showed up," Lady rubbed her temples, feeling a slight headache.

"I see," Sparda frowned, gazing down at his desk, "well no matter, you made contact. Now we must wait."

"Thank you for all the trouble I've made you go through. I really appreciate it," Lady fidgeted, before meeting his gaze, sincerity in her eyes.

Sparda gave her a soft smile, "You're welcome. Let's head back into the living room, I'm sure Eva has missed our company."

Lady returned the smile as they left the study.

/

"The tea's not even cold yet," Eva smiled over at them, gesturing for them to sit.

"Excellent," Sparda picked up a cup, as he sat next to her, "I must say you make the best tea I have ever drank."

Eva laughed, lightly smacking his arm, "Flatterer," she smiled as she poured Lady a fresh cup, "how did it go, dear?"

"Well I got my message through, so it's a start," she blew over the top, cooling off the hot liquid, "I hope they get it quickly. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"I'm sure everything will work out," Eva picked up her own tea and took a sip.

Sparda stood up suddenly, striding over to the windows facing the front yard.

"Eva, you need to take Lady and go."

Lady stood, "Why? What's wrong?"

Eva also stood and walked over to where Sparda stood, "Is he here?"

"Not yet, but it was only a matter of time."

"Who's here?" Lady demanded.

"Death," Eva glanced worriedly out the window, "we cannot stay here any longer."

"What about you?" Lady looked at Sparda with concern.

"I can handle my own," he and Eva shared a quick kiss, "be careful."

"We will," Eva grabbed Lady's hand and led her to the back of the house.

/

The carriage pulled up, as black as midnight, and a skeletal figure stepped out. He walked up to the door and made his way inside. His upper lip curled as he realized only the demon lord Sparda was in the room.

"Where is she?"

"Eva is out at the present," Sparda stated, not looking up from the book in his hands.

Death chuckled, "She is not the one we seek. Now, I ask you again, where is she?"

"I have no recollection as to whom you are speaking of," Sparda glanced up, his eyes flashing red before settling into their usual ice blue, "leave this abode at once."

Death grinned maniacally, "Ah, my lovely, lovely Sparda. I believe you have forgotten what fear tasted like," he raised his hand, the air crackling, "shall I?"

/

Eva and Lady had long left the house and now were just running blindly in the semi-darkness permeating the In-Between.

"How much longer?" Lady panted.

"Until it's safe," Eva answered, face determined.

A sudden vibration shook the ground, causing the two woman to momentarily lose balance.

"What is that?"

Eva stood straight, body glowing, "It is The Calling," her voice echoed as if more than one person were talking.

"Eva?" Lady reached her hand out to touch her arm.

"The Calling, it is a ritual older than the In-Between. You're soul has been chosen to return to the cold," Eva took her hand and Lady felt her whole body tingle.

Eva smiled, "Relax, child. Everything is fine."

A light brighter than Lady could comprehend filled the empty space around them, then her mind went blank.

/

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up," Nero glanced through the phone booth glass, making sure his bike was still exactly where he left it.

"Hey, what's up?"

Nero's shoulders sagged in relief, "Thank god, Dante. Listen I-"

"Psych! I'm not here right now, so just leave your name and number after the beep."

"Dammit!" Nero slammed the receiver down and kicked the side of the booth.

"The old man needs to answer his damn phone. Why else even have one if you're not going to use it?" Nero jammed his helmet on and cranked up his motorcycle.

He sped off in the direction of Devil May Cry, never even realizing the stealthy woman following in his wake.

Lucia made sure to keep the young one is her sights. It wouldn't do for him to have another spell, especially with no one looking out for him. Thanks to her demonic abilities, she could easily keep up with him via the rooftops.

Glancing up, she could make out the neon glow of the Devil May Cry sign. Things were escalating to a crescendo; she only hoped it would all end on a high note.

/

Trish, Dante, and Vergil each held their breath as the ritual went through its final stages. Dante swept his gaze across Lady's body over to Vergil's statuesque form. He felt a sharp pang of anxiety for his brother. Dante crossed his fingers in the hope that this ritual worked, not only for Lady's sake but for the sanity of Vergil.

A strong beam of light erupted from the fragment on Lady's chest that bathed the entire room. A ghostly figure emerged from the light hovering over Lady's prone figure.

"Mom?" Dante went to step over the circle of salt.

"Don't!" Vergil growled, "you'll ruin the entire thing if you move now."

The ghostly figure floated over to the red clad twin, "My how you two have grown," Eva smiled over to Vergil, "it's so nice to see you both."

Trish watched the whole thing unfold with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"I've been asked to guide this one's soul back to the mortal plane," supplied Eva, waving a hand in the direction of Lady's body.

Dante felt tears in the corners of his eyes, "Y'know, you look good, mom."

A light laugh, the sound of tiny bells filled the room, "Thank you, son. You're father sends his regards to you both."

"Father?" Vergil spoke up, a look of concern flitting across his face.

Eva drifted over to Vergil and held his face in both her hands, "He is so proud of you," she smiled, "we both are."

Vergil sniffed, blinking rapidly, "Thank you," he whispered.

Eva placed a light kiss on his cheek before gliding over and giving Dante one.

"This will be painful for her, but whatever you hear, let her adjust to the body. Don't cross the circle," she gazed pointedly at Vergil, "no crossing."

They all nodded.

Eva turned her gaze to Trish, "I wish you the best of luck. You're a gift to them as they are to you, never forget that."

Trish could only nod, shock had rendered her mute.

Eva smiled, "You're good for them."

She drifted back into the bright light and lifted her arms up. A slow chant echoed around the room as the occupants could only stare on in silence. Another figure slowly emerged from the fragment.

"Lady," Vergil breathed.

As Eva's chant progressed Lady merged with her own body and a flash of light so bright only white could be seen by the rooms other occupants.

A high pitched scream could be heard, as everyone's vision came back to normal.

"Lady!" Dante called out, "shit! I hate not being able to do anything."

Lady's body spasmed and went into a seizure. Her fingernails scrabbled for purchase against the basement floor as short shrieks of pain burst from her mouth.

The trio waited, tension mounting til you could cut the air with a knife. After what seemed like an eternity, Lady quieted and her body slowly stopped moving save for an occasional twitch.

"Lady?" whispered Vergil.

"Feels like I got hit by a bus," Lady groaned raising up on her forearms.

She slowly stood up and made her way out of the ritual site.

Trish rushed over and hugged her tightly, "We thought we had lost you!" she cried, burying her face in Lady's hair.

Lady returned her hug, "I'm glad I'm back, too."

/

**Hopefully there aren't any horrendous misspelling's in this chapter. :P**

**I hope you guys liked this. If you have any ideas on what you think will happen, should happen, or just if you like polka dotted socks let me know in a review. ;D Yes, that was a shameless plug for reviewing. So...**

**Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all of you guys for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. It's good stuff. :) Just a heads up, I wasn't feeling too hot when I wrote this, so be forewarned.

I dedicate this chapter to **vergil's girl 18**. She's been of great help. I hope you like this. =)

**Disclaimer-** see chapter one

/

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

Nero cursed under his breath as he banged on the door to Devil May Cry. He had been out here for ten minutes and no one had answered. He glanced down the street one last time, before turning back to the door, hammering on it again.

"They are finishing the ritual."

Nero whirled around, hand hovering over the hilt of Red Queen before recognition dawned across his features.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Nero shrugged his shoulders, hands unclenching.

A ghost of a smiled flitted across Lucia's face, "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Lucia, right?" Nero tilted his head taking in the red headed woman.

Nero felt a blush crawl up his neck as he took in Lucia's appearance. A shoulder cape that teasingly showed a tight fitting half shirt, followed by form fitting pants ending in leather boots. Her gloved hands rested easily on the curved blades strapped to her sides.

Lucia smiled broadly, "I thought it was socially improper to stare at a lady."

Nero scratched his nose, trying to hide the blush spreading across his face, "Yeah, well I've never seen anyone carry those kinds of weapons before," he pointed to the Cutlaser.

"They're quick," she pulled it out of its sheath and pointed it handle first to Nero, "would you like to see?"

Nero took the proffered blade. It was light and compact, not really suited for his fighting style. He gazed at the intricate etchings, finger lightly running across them.

He handed it back to Lucia, "It's nice."

Lucia nodded, re-sheathing it, "Dante is coming to answer the door."

Nero turned and saw the door opening wide, light spilling onto the darkened sidewalk.

"Hot damn, never thought I see you again. It's nice to see you too, Lucia," Dante grinned at Nero's glare, "ah, you know I just like yanking your chain, punk."

He opened the door wider, ushering them in, "Come on, you guys made it just in time."

"Dante, I came hear to tell you that Lady-"

"Is here," Lucia interrupted, pointing towards the kitchen.

"You are one freaky chick," Dante laughed, "yeah, she already filled us in on your whole dream experience."

"Ah," Nero's shoulder's slumped, "well then it was kinda pointless in me even being here then, huh?"

"No, not pointless at all," Lucia gazed at him, green eyes serious, "we are all called to a higher purpose this night."

Dante pushed them in the direction of the kitchen, "Well before we start that conversation, we probably need to get all ears involved."

Nero nodded as they joined the others into the kitchen.

/

Lady shivered. She had felt a deep chill in her bones ever since rising from the dead. Aside from the various zombie jokes from Dante, he had been the same. Trish had smothered her with hugs and blankets. Vergil had...

She gazed at him from across the table and met his electrifying eyes. A sharp jolt of warmth spread throughout her being. Well, he hadn't let her out of his sight, which sent a small part of her brain into unwanted giggling and mushiness.

Lady shook her head and took in the appearance of Nero and Lucia as they entered the kitchen. Dante had insisted on staying in the kitchen, citing it was more 'homey'. She almost questioned why he was being so sentimental, but coming back to the mortal plane had her gratefully thanking him for the comfort of a home.

She had felt pain when she first awoke; afterward, only emptiness. Trish had led her to the bathroom after the motherly concern and hugging. She gazed into the mirror. Outwardly, Lady appeared the same -internally was a different manner. She could feel a certain type of magic in her blood now. She wasn't a demon or anything like that. She had flexed her fingers, glitter dancing in the fluorescent bathroom light.

A slight burst of hysteria had skittered through her brain, causing her to bite her tongue before a bray of laughter left her mouth. She swallowed and concentrated on the palm of her hand. A sudden burst of energy flowed through her arm and a small ball of light appeared. Lady's eyes widened in wonder before a rapid knocking on the door doused her concentration.

"Do you require any assistance?" Vergil's voice rang out, worry underlying his tone.

Lady swung open the door, "No."

He frowned, "I see."

"Thank you," she placed her hand on his chest, "for everything."

He ran the back of his hand down the side of her face, "I l-"

"There you are!" Trish tossed a blanket around Lady's shoulders, "I found this in the closet. If you need more, I can scrounge up another."

Lady smiled, "Thanks."

"C'mon," Trish wrapped her arm around Lady, "Dante wants us all to meet in the kitchen."

As they walked down the steps, Lady turned to Vergil, "Are you coming?"

"I will be along momentarily."

Lady bit her lip, but gave a slow nod before allowing Trish to guide her downstairs.

"So what do you think about all this?" Dante's voice brought her out of her musings.

"Hm?"

He shot her a concerned look, "Everything alright, Lady?"

"Yes," she smiled tiredly, "I'm fine."

Vergil's brows furrowed, but he kept quiet.

"So, what exactly is the game plan then?" Nero asked, sitting on the counter top.

He took in Lady, Trish, and Vergil sitting at the kitchen table. Dante and Lucia standing across from each other; Dante leaning against the fridge, whereas Lucia propped her hip against the door frame. Silence met his ears for a few minutes before Lady cleared her throat.

"I think we have the advantage on this one."

"What makes you say that?" Vergil asked, placing his forearms on the table and leaning in closer.

"I seem to have come back with something," Lady met his unwavering gaze, before meeting the curious looks of everyone else.

She stood from the table, letting the blanket pool around her feet. Lady's eyes slid shut as she held out her hand. A hush fell upon the room as a surge of energy crackled in the air. A small ball of light formed in Lady's hand, the color of a twilight sky.

Her eyes opened, "I don't really know what it means," she whispered.

Dante pushed off the fridge and moved closer to Lady. He hesitantly held out his hand and she slowly passed the energy onto him.

"It's like a devil star in its intensity," Dante stated, twisting it around in his grasp, "I think it's residue from the ritual."

He tossed it back to Lady, who extinguished it as soon as it touched her fingers.

"Residue? Has this every happened before?" Trish asked Vergil, concern highlighting her features.

"I'm not sure. Technically, there's no record of a successful performance of the Thanatos ritual. We're on uncharted ground, so to speak," Vergil leaned back into his seat.

"It's not uncommon to have gained a power from visiting an opposite plane," Lucia gestured to Lady, "it's very prominent on the island. It's a right of passage for many in my culture."

"What do you mean, right of passage?" Nero faced Lucia, "I mean I've never heard half of the stuff that Dante's mentioned, much less rituals, so you're gonna have to enlighten me here."

"Looks like we'll be here a while," Dante smirked as Nero shot him a dirty look.

"I am from a secluded island that has been protected by half-demon women known as the Protectors for centuries. To overcome the last obstacle and gain admittance to be a Protector, one must learn to walk on the dream or spirit plane; many times, it is one in the same. In this way, we gain a power of premonition. It helps to keep our island safe."

"Wow, that's pretty intense," Nero murmured, wide eyed, "then how come I ended up being in the dream with you and Lady?"

Lucia's brows knitted in confusion, "I'm not sure. I have been wondering that myself. It could possibly be because your blood line is familiar to the Sparda one resulting in having a closer connection to Lady."

"Sparda performed an incantation to send me to this plane so I could communicate with Nero, but since he couldn't find the connection, Sparda ended up calling you," Lady nodded her head at Lucia, "and he seemed surprised that Nero ended up being there anyway."

Lucia scrutinized Nero, "I see."

"What about this 'one of the sons of Sparda will fall' that Lady mentioned? Am I going to trip down some stairs?" Dante grinned, but seeing only somber faces gazing back, he cleared his throat, "just trying to lighten the mood."

"I cannot be certain which of you will fall," Lucia shook her head, letting her gaze fall on the floor, "it may come to pass that neither of you will, it all depends on the actions we take to prevent it."

Trish nodded, folding her hands together, "We'll do all in our power to keep everyone safe. Between the six of us, we have enough experience to see it through to the end."

Vergil cleared his throat, "What all precautions do we need to take? Or does your sight even reach that far?"

Lucia met his ice cold stare, "No one can ever know everything. It is best we plan for the worst and hope for the best."

"Sounds about right," Lady muttered.

/

Eva could feel the devastation long before she made it back to her home -back to Sparda- in the In-Between. She quickened her pace as she came upon the wreckage that used to be their house.

"Sparda?" she called out worriedly, carefully picking her way through the debris.

In her peripheral vision, she could make out a broken chair, books scattered all around, her favorite tea set broken beyond repair. A sudden bout of fear gripped her and she could see no sign of her beloved.

"Sparda!"

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely Miss Eva. How are you this evening, my dear?" a bone chilling voice hissed from the shadows.

Eva squared her shoulders, "Where is my husband?"

A low chuckle met her ears, a nasty, dry sound that made her skin crawl.

"He is indisposed at the present moment," the figure stepped into the light.

"Death," Eva spat, leveling a glare at the cloak enshrouded individual.

His grin only widened, reminding her of a shark, "Now, now, we shouldn't be too hasty. Afterall, I'm the only one who knows where your dearly loved Sparda is," here he gave her a mock sympathetic look, "it would be such a shame to lose him."

"What do you want?"

Death's eyes lit up orange, "Tell me where she is."

"Why do you want her so badly?"

"It doesn't concern the likes of you," he snarled, "just tell me where she is!"

"Tell me where Sparda is," Eva crossed her arms, determination etched into her features.

Death chuckled, "Of course, things are never that easy, are they?"

He waved his hand in several intricate patterns and a pitch black portal formed on the ground.

He bowed and held his hand out, "After you, m'lady."

Eva hesitantly stepped forward and onto the transporter.

Death grinned maniacally as he stepped in beside her, "I hope your ready for this."

A horrible sucking noise could be heard and Eva felt her body melt down into the black abyss beneath her feet. A sudden squeeze of pressure and then Eva and Death were violently propelled out the other side of the portal. Eva coughed violently as she took in her surroundings and found herself to be in a desolate wasteland of contorted trees and broken homes.

"Home, sweet home," Death cackled before turning unnervingly bright eyes onto Eva, "I really hope you enjoy your stay here."

/

Death had led Eva to his garishly large home. Shadow figures bowed to their master before scurrying off as they made their way into the throne room.

"I must say, we don't usually entertain many visitors here," Death shed his cloak, a shadow man quickly whisking it away.

Eva had to swallow down the bile in her throat as she finally took in Death's appearance. He seemed like the wraith of a once great man, skin whiter than snow and body as thin as a skeleton. His silver hair flowed down his shoulders, looking quite out of place against his black clothes. His gaunt face turned towards her, cheekbones protruding under paper thin skin.

He grinned again, sending warning signals in Eva's brain that this creature was not right.

"I'll show you to Sparda as soon as you tell me the whereabouts of my lovely Lady," he held out his hand, "deal?"

"I want it in writing," Eva quickly replied, trying to buy more time.

He shrugged turning to a shadow man in the corner and beckoning him over. After a quite conversation with him, Death sent him away.

"It will only take a moment," he gestured to a couple of chairs at the far side of the room, "we can wait until then."

"Do you also wish for the signing to be done in blood?" his eyes glittering, as the sat down.

"Does it make the pact any stronger?" Eva folded her hands in her lap.

"Depends on the blood," he leaned forward, "the more innocent, the better."

Eva's lip curled in disgust, "Then no, we can sign in ink."

Death leaned back, a smirk crawling across his face, "Very well."

The shadow runner made his way back into the throne room and brought a sheet of parchment, an ink well, and a pen.

"I must say we have yet to modernize, I hope it's of no inconvenience," Death laid the parchment out on the table in between them.

Death quickly wrote out their agreement as Eva watched. As soon as he finished, she quickly scanned over it.

"Problems?" he snarked, eyes glinting.

"No," she glared, snatching a pen and dipping it into the ink, she signed her name.

"Good," Death took the pen and repeated her actions, signing his name with a little more flourish than necessary.

He snapped his fingers, the parchment and pen disappearing. A shadow man appeared soon after.

"Escort the lovely Miss Eva into the dungeon to join her darling Sparda."

The shadow man tried to shackle Eva's hands together, but she quickly twisted out of the way and ran for the door.

"Seize her!" Death howled.

Eva ducked out into the dimly lit hallway and ran for her life.

/

**The end... of chapter five! :D Sorry but I had to do that. Please don't throw things at me. ;)**

**I'm working on chapter six as I'm typing this (well not technically, but you get the point) and I hope to have it out in the next couple of weeks. My finals are coming up, so I'll be busy. :P**

**If you guys care to know, I had a bio project due recently, which was the reason it took so long for this chapter. I ended up making 85 out of 75 points. Boo-ya! :D Over achiever, that's me. ;) lol **

**Anywho, please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Helloooo, nurse! ;D Anywho, I'm so happy so many of you like this story so far and I hope none of you are confused with anything. If so, send me a PM or something and I'll try and clear anything up. :)

Also, is being stupid and I can't reply to anyone's reviews personally, so I'll do it here:

Taiyoukai assassin: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I really hope you like this chapter! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer-** see chapter one

Soundtrack for this chapter: _Heart Shaped Desires: Muse vs. Nirvana_ by Mighty Mike and _Creep (Radiohead Cover)_ by Scala & Kolacny Brothers as well as _Goonies 'R' Good Enough_ by Cyndi Lauper. ;D

/

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

Eva ran until she couldn't hear the screeching yells of Death. She quickly turned a corner and was met with a staircase leading downwards. Making up her mind, she descended it, hoping beyond hope that she would find Sparda.

After navigating through the labyrinthine corridors, she came across a barred door she had yet to see. Crossing her fingers, Eva undid the many latches and slowly opened the door.

"Sparda!" she gasped, quickly rushing over to the slumped figure of her husband.

She lifted up his head, noticing the horrible gashes and bruising. She carefully smoothed the hair away from his face. A low groan slipped past his lips as his eyes fluttered open.

"Eva?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back, tears pooling in her eyes and slipping down her face, "it's me."

He groggily looked around, "Where are we?"

"Death's dungeon. Can you travel?"

Sparda slowly lumbered to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall, "Barely, but it's enough."

Eva gave a tight nod, "We have to get out of here, but I don't know if we'll even be able to make it past the guards. After that, I'm not even sure how to leave this realm."

"I know how."

"You're too weak, we don't need to worsen your condition."

"I'm not that weak," he panted, straightening to his full height, "if you can lead us outside, I can get us away from here."

"Okay, let's go," Eva wrapped her arm around Sparda's waist and made for the door.

/

Dante glanced at the clock hanging across the wall from him and stretched, "Well I think it's about time to hit the hay. We've got plenty of room if you guys want to stay," he nodded his head at Lucia and Nero.

"Lucia and I can share a room," Trish stood, "if you don't mind that is?"

Lucia smiled, "It's quite fine."

"Great. I'll just go grab some extra pillows from the storage closet," Trish walked out of the kitchen, Lucia following.

"I'll take the couch then, if it's not infested with something," Nero shot a dirty look at Dante.

Dante held his hands up, "Hey, don't look at me. You can always sleep on the floor," he grinned.

Nero snorted and tossed his bangs out of his eyes, "You wish, old man. I'm not letting you step all over me because you 'couldn't see me'. Although, I wouldn't be too surprised, you probably are pretty near sighted," Nero snarked.

Dante narrowed his eyes, "Don't think I won't kick your ass, punk."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to break a hip trying to lift your leg," Nero smirked, swaggering out of the kitchen into the living room.

Dante laughed, "I knew I liked that kid, reminds me of me at that age."

"A little too much; it's quite unnerving," Vergil uttered under his breath as Dante left the room.

Lady smiled and stood up, "Well, I think I'll get some shut eye myself."

Vergil stood up quickly, "Would you like for me to escort you to your room?"

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. Thank you though," she smiled and patted his arm.

"It is no hindrance to me," he nodded his head, "I bid you goodnight then."

"Night," she called over her shoulder.

/

Nero shot up off the couch and had his gun pointed at errant shadows before he realized it was only a dream. He rubbed a hand across his face and sighed.

"Fucking nightmares," he muttered, placing Blue Rose back down on the coffee table.

He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. An image of a blood coated hallway flickered behind his eyelids and he quickly rose to a sitting position. Nero shook his head and decided to grab a glass of water out of the kitchen.

"Ah, the young one, just who I wanted to see," a chuckle emanated from the dark, gaping doorway that led into the kitchen.

"Who's there?" Nero glared, easing his way into the room, cursing his luck at leaving his weapons behind.

"An old friend, my boy," the voice oozed sweetness, "I'm just hear to talk pleasantries with you."

"I'm sure," Nero scoffed, bringing his fists up in a fighting stance, his devil bringer glowing.

The overhead lights in the kitchen flicked on and Nero blinked owlishly at the sudden onslaught on his eyes.

"I thought I heard voices," Lucia murmured, squinting at Nero.

"I must've been sleepwalking," he rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry, if I bothered you."

Concern flitted across the red head's face, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll just grab a glass of water and then try and get some sleep."

"Alright, goodnight then."

"Night," he called out to her retreating figure.

He gave a quick glance around the room, before shaking his head. Maybe he really was sleepwalking. Nero walked over to the cabinets, pulling out a glass and promptly filling it with ice cold water.

"I must say, you are a tad feisty. I like that."

Nero dropped the glass in the sink, quickly whirling around to face a man sitting at the kitchen table. Dressed in a navy blue suit and having combed back hair, he seemed like he would fit in with the noir cinema of the early 1930's. His pencil thin, black mustache being the only distinguishing characteristic in his otherwise forgettable face; the man stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Nero barked out, feeling on edge.

The man only grinned, his features distorting in a way that didn't fit his face, "Why, Nero, how unkind of you to treat an old friend so poorly."

Nero let a harsh chuckle slip, "You're no friend of mine."

The man tilted his head, the grin never wavering. Nero felt a sense of revulsion and fear that he couldn't place.

"Well, friend is stretching it a bit. Hallucination would suit the bill a bit better," the man spread his hands in a nonthreatening manner.

"Hallucination?"

The man's grinned jumped up a few notches, stretching his cheeks unbearably high, teeth catching the light in unnatural ways. Nero's skin crawled as he suppressed a shudder.

"Yes, first rate if I must say. I've been suppressed until now, what with all of those night terrors clawing their way out of your subconscious, I've been able to slip through as well," the man clasped his hands together, drawing Nero's attention to the long, yellow nails that looked a little too sharp.

"How the fuck do I send you back or get rid of you or whatever?" Nero bit out, rage flickering just underneath the chill of fear in his bones.

"Oh that's the beauty of it," the man laughed, teeth growing sharper as he quieted down, "I'm sort of a permanent resident," his yellow-green eyes glittered with malice, "you're gonna lose your soul tonight, boy."

/

A shrill, ear piercing shriek woke Lady out of her sleep. Quickly throwing the blankets off of her, she made a mad dash for the door only to have it jerked open.

"Vergil! What's going on?"

"It's Nero. We need to all meet in the kitchen," he grabbed her forearm and ushered her downstairs.

Lady heard footsteps behind her and saw Trish and Lucia making their way down the stairs as well. When the four made it to the kitchen, Lady saw Dante kneeling down next to a convulsing Nero. She quickly dropped down next to him taking in Nero's rolled back eyes and foaming mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered, brushing back his bangs from his sweaty forehead.

"I don't know," Dante replied softly, worry filling his eyes, "Verg and I were the first in here, but he was already like this."

Lucia step forward, "I talked to him less than twenty minutes ago. I heard voices, but he said he was sleepwalking," tears welled in her eyes, before she quickly blinked them away, "I should have stayed."

Trish placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, "Don't blame yourself," her eyes drifted down to Nero's seizing form, "what will we do?"

"Wait'em out. That's all we can do," Dante stood up, then helped Lady to her feet.

The minutes ticked by, seeming to last for hours before Nero started to come back to his senses. As his body stopped convulsing save for the occasional twitch, he blearily opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"We're hoping you can tell us that, hon," Trish knelt down and lifted his head up, giving him a few sips of water.

"I- I don't remember," he groaned, holding his head, "I came in here to get a drink, and then I'm waking up in the middle of the floor."

Vergil had kept to himself during the whole exchange. He felt a strange undercurrent of power that he couldn't place. He had been feeling it for quite some time, but for some reason it seemed stronger now. He looked over at Lady. Assessing her aura, he knew it wasn't her new found powers. His gaze quickly roved over the group and finally landed on Nero.

His aura seemed oddly hallow, where it used to thrum with repressed energy unless he used the devil bringer. Vergil's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here. He caught Lucia's questioning gaze and then nodded in the direction of the hallway outside the kitchen. The two quietly slipped from the group unnoticed.

"What is it that you sense?"

"An absence of Nero's aura. Something is wrong, but I can't place it," Vergil frowned, looking toward the kitchen.

Lucia pursed her lips together, "I sensed a malevolent presence earlier, but it's gone now. I will meditate later and see if I can peer into Nero's inner eye."

Vergil nodded, "It wouldn't hurt. Let's get back to the others lest we arouse any suspicion."

The two reassembled with the rest of the group, Lady being the only one to notice and quirking an eyebrow at the pair.

"I think we should all relax in the living room as we plan out what we do next," Dante jerked a thumb in that direction, while trying to ease Nero up on his feet.

"I've got it," Nero snapped, pushing Dante away from him.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, kid, I'm only trying to help," Dante held up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, well I don't need your help," he snarled, stomping off into the aforementioned room.

"What's his problem?" Dante huffed, glaring at the back of Nero's head.

"It's just stress, Dante. Don't let him get to you," Trish soothed him, while linking arms and walking him into the living room.

Lucia nodded at Lady and Vergil and quickly followed the blonde haired demoness and her cranky companion.

Vergil made to follow, but was stopped by a tugging on his sleeve.

"Vergil, can I get a minute?"

"Yes, you may."

Lady rolled her eyes, "Well let's sit down if you don't mind," she took a seat at the table and pointed to the chair across from her.

Vergil sat down and faced the raven haired woman, "What would you wish to speak of?"

"I remember, you know?"

"Remember?" his brows furrowed in consternation.

"Yeah," her gaze dropped down to her twiddling thumbs, "I remember kissing you before I died. I remember how you didn't pull away," she met his unwavering blue stare, "I remember how much it hurt that I was going to be leaving you behind."

"Lady," Vergil swallowed back the sudden onslaught of emotions.

"Let me finish," she ushered softly, "I can honestly say I've never felt like this about anyone really, except maybe my mother," she laughed a little, "ironic that I fall for the one I hated the most, huh?"

"It always seems to end up that way," the corners of his lips quirked upwards, "I must say I return your sentiments. This is more complicated than I would have thought," Vergil reached across the table and took one of Lady's hands into his own.

Her heterchromia eyes squinted when she smiled so hard her dimples showed, "I'm willing to give this my all if you are."

"I've already brought you back from the dead to spend the rest of my life with you. If that doesn't state my depths of devotion, I'm at quite the loss for how else to prove myself to you," he smirked.

She gave a quick bark of laughter, "Let's just hope you don't regret your decision."

"You guys better not be doing it on my kitchen table," Dante waggled his eyebrows as he popped his head into the doorway.

"You are so crude," Vergil stood from the table, still clasping Lady's hand, as she followed his lead and stood as well.

/

As the twins and Lady joined the group, Nero took in everything around him. At least what was perceived to be Nero. The creature inwardly smirked. It was child's play to take over the young one's mind. His fear tasted as sweet as his inner turmoil. It ran clawed hands over the mental prison it built around Nero's consciousness. Ah, such a simple mind. His master would be quite pleased he was able to subterfuge the ranks so easily.

The child succumbed to the nightmares he bestowed upon him ever since he slipped into his mind, months ago. His master had planned everything out so well, these ingrates were falling into his trap quite easily. The red headed halfling was the only one he had to worry with; she had been unplanned for, but that was no matter. She would be dealt with in time.

All he had to do was play his part in an unsuspecting manner, then let Nero take the blame. Their little group would fall to pieces once his sabotage was finished. He would leave their souls and minds bleeding, broken, and screaming for mercy. He shivered from the sheer wantonness of destruction. He couldn't wait to tell his master.

/

Ducking into another shadowy alcove, Sparda and Eva dodged another patrol of shadow men.

"We're close, I can make out the doors from here," panted Eva, quickly wiping the sweat from her eyes.

Turning to look at Sparda, she noticed how pale he had become during their trek through Death's abode, "Are you ready?"

He gave her a tired smile, "As ever, my love."

On the silent count of three, they dashed from the safety of cover and quickly covered the distance to the door and their freedom.

As soon as Sparda touched the handle an electric wavelength shot though him, almost crippling him on the spot. He bit his lip, quelling the urge to yell in pain. Eva dropped next to him, ushering him to stand up.

A mad cackle echoed throughout the foyer, "I have you at last!"

Death started to quickly descend upon the pair, as Eva pulled Sparda to his feet. She felt the doorknob and not sensing any malevolent energy, yanked the door open just enough to squeeze herself and Sparda through.

"Seize them!" Death shrieked, spittle flying from his paper thin lips, his skeletal hand pointing at the doors.

Dozens of shadow men materialized and swiftly followed the pair, cornering them in the far reaches of the courtyard. Hisses and clacking noises filled the air as the shadow men stalked closer and closer to Eva and Sparda.

"Oh, please don't let this be the end," Eva whispered, dread filling her entire being as she gazed out upon the blank faces of the shadow warriors.

Sparda bent down and whispered into Eva's ear, "Hold on to me and no matter what do not let go."

She nodded and buried her face in his chest, hugging him as tightly as her body would allow. A low murmur met her ears, but she couldn't distinguish any words. A tingle filled her body and a vibrating sensation seemed to fill the air. She cracked opened her eyes, before quickly shutting them, a dark blue aura surrounding the demon and once mortal woman.

A sickening lurch followed by the wind howling in her ears was all she experienced before everything went black.

/

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had half of this typed, but what with finals I just never had the time to finish. :P**

**Anywho, I really hope you all enjoyed this. A lot of inspiration towards the end was drawn from the songs by Dead Man's Bones. I suggest YouTubing their stuff; it's pretty awesome.**

**Please review. I would like to know where you guys think it's going or what ideas you have (if it fits I may try and incorporate it into the story). :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This chapter was never ending, but supposedly "the bigger, the better" so I hope you all enjoy. =)

**Disclaimer-** see chapter one

**Warnings! -** This chapter is pretty dark in some parts; you've been warned.

/

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

The group of devil hunters worked long into the night developing a plan against the forces of Death. As dawn crept through the windows and across the floor, Vergil called the session to an end.

"I really think this will work," Dante grinned, nudging Nero with his elbow, "what about you?"

Nero smiled toothily, "Yeah, it will definitely work in our favor."

Vergil made a few quick notes on his notepad before flipping it close and pocketing it.

"I suggest we all adjourn and try to get some sleep. We shall continue this later today," he nodded to Trish, Lady, and Lucia, "ladies, I bid you goodnight."

Dante rolled his eyes as Vergil made his way upstairs, "Sometimes I wonder what went wrong with him."

"At least he has manners," Trish sniffed, standing and also heading for the stairs, "night."

"Morning," Dante called back, smirking.

"You're incorrigible," Lucia shook her head, chuckling to herself, "I shall head to bed myself."

"I'm heading to bed as well," Lady stood from her chair, stretching.

"Night, you guys," she and Lucia waved as they left the room.

"Well, kid, if you get night terrors again, make sure to keep it down, eh?" Dante ruffled Nero's hair as he walked passed him headed for the stairs.

"You wish, old man," Nero shot back.

Nero lay down on the couch, listening as the house quieted down. Once he could make out the breathing patterns of everyone, he rose from his seat and made his way down into the basement. A strange glint came into his eyes as he drew a quick pentagram on the floor. He sat Indian style in the middle of the symbol and let his eyes slide shut.

Soon his master would know of the petty mortals plan. A slow grin spread across his features, eyes opening and the yellow-green irises glowing in the dark. So very soon...

/

Death steepled his fingers together as he processed the information the man in front of him just gave him.

"Excellent. You have done very well. It is just as I predicted, they don't suspect you at all," he chuckled, mirthlessly.

The man stroked his mustache, his shark tooth grin mirroring Death's, "Yes, and as days go by their plans are all for naught."

"Has there been any contact between the traitor and his offspring?" Death leaned forward, his gaunt face filled with disgust.

"None that I have heard, sire. I don't believe any contact has been made whatsoever."

"Very well," he relaxed back into his throne, "alert me at once if Sparda does contact them."

The man bowed, "Yes, my lord. What about the halfbreed from Vidu Mali?"

Death's lip curled in distaste, "What about her?"

"She didn't figure into the plans; do I do anything different?"

"No," Death waved his hand dismissively, "she is of no consequence. Proceed as usual."

/

A week passed by rather quickly in the office of Devil May Cry. Days were spent with Dante and Vergil taking missions, looking for leads or associates dealing with Death and his minions, and nights were spent with everyone huddled around the kitchen table -plotting their plan of attack.

Every morning, during the early hours of the AM, 'Nero' would creep down into the basement and summon a two way portal between himself and his master. In the off hours while everyone was busy or sleeping, the creature had taken to torturing Nero's consciousness in his mental prison.

/

Kyrie clawed at the hands wrapped around her neck, cutting off circulation and air supply. Her vision started to waver and become filled with splotches of color. Brown eyes watered as pink lips struggled to form the word why.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this darling, but you just wouldn't tell me where he's at," the voice sighed, adding more pressure to her neck.

Kyrie kicked her legs and tried to thrash her body, hoping her assailant would let go or at least weaken his grip.

A dark chuckle followed by a gentle condescending tone met her ears, "Silly girl, do you think I'm going to let you go?"

She could feel the scream building up in her chest, but knew it would never make it past her vocal chords. Her brain swam with muddled thoughts. Did she leave the oven on? Credo always scolded her when she did, telling her one day the house would catch fire if she didn't become more careful.

"-I still say it's a waste," she only caught the tail end of the sentence the man above her had been speaking, "no matter, though. You had a good run, wouldn't you say?" a short bark of laughter, "what am I doing, of course you can't speak."

Kyrie used the last bit of her strength and weakly clawed at his face.

"Now, now, my sweet," he moved his face out of the reach of her weakened hands.

She dropped her arms to her sides, feeling the last bit of oxygen evaporate within her body. Is this what dying felt like? How dreadful... hopefully the kind woman next door would remember to water her rosebushes for her.. roses were always Kyrie's favorite as well as Nero's...

Nero...

With the last ounce her oxygen deprived body could muster, Kyrie jabbed a well manicured nail in her attacker's left eye.

"Why you little bitch?" he screeched, loosening his grip to clutch his face.

Kyrie could make out bits of blood and part of his eye socket dangling down his cheek. She took in deep lungfuls of air, coughing up flecks of blood. Feeling hope bloom within her chest, she made an effort to crawl away only to have the man grab her legs and yank her back.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" he roared, grabbing her neck once more.

"NO!" she cried out as soon as he viciously twisted her head.

A loud snap echoed in the room and Kyrie's lifeless body was thrown down onto the floor. Before the light died out in her eyes, one final conscious thought crossed her mind...

_Roses were always her favorite. _

/

"Kyrie!" Nero cried out, reaching forward but meeting only air.

"You are so much fun to toy with, my little pet," a voice cooed, seeming to come from every direction.

Nero slumped down into the bottom of the makeshift cage that _thing_ had trapped him in.

"Aw, come now, where are your clever retorts and witty barbs. Don't tell me the fight has went out of you already?" the man materialized right outside the bars, fingernails clacking as he drummed on the roof of the cage.

"When I get out of here, you're dead," Nero growled, leaping at the bars, only for the man to pull back.

"When?" he laughed, "you're trapped in your own mind, Nero. You'll go insane before ever leaving."

/

Lucia entered the empty room she and Trish shared. She placed several white candles in a circle around her and lit them. Since the others had decided to rehash some old material, Lucia found the spare time to search Nero's inner eye. She took a deep breath, centering herself and silencing her mind. She pressed her finger tips together and bowed her head, in a semblance of prayer. She could feel her body go limp as her astral body joined the spirit plane.

Lucia could sense other spirits near her, but she ignored them in favor of searching out Nero. Opening her inner eye, she quickly found an energy source very similar to how the brash young man's aura had been upon first meeting him. She followed the energy until she felt something barring the way. Lucia frowned at seeing the dark veil coating the blue-gray energy of Nero.

"Something is not right," she murmured, feeling a deep sense of unease and helplessness.

A sudden flash of sinister yellow-green eyes and Lucia felt a dark presence trying to invade her astral body. She spoke a quick phrase of Latin, banishing the spirit to whence it came, only for it to disappear back within the dark veil in front of her.

"I must warn the others and quickly," Lucia closed her eyes and felt the pull of the mortal plane.

She opened her eyes with a gasp, taking in the candles -which had all burned down to their wicks- and rose from her sitting position. As she made her way to the door, a glowing, blue arm grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" a voice purred, blue eyes glinting with madness.

Lucia jerked her arm from Nero's grip, "What is it you want with him, dybbuk?"

"A clever one you are," he laughed, "him? Ah, you set your sights a little too close," the dybbuk grinned, his incisors lengthening, "he is just something to pass the time."

"How did you possess him? He has no connection to you," Lucia held her hands at her sides, hovering over her Cutlasser.

"I've been around for far longer than you could ever comprehend; your kind were always so weak of will as well as mind," the creature inside Nero sneered with derision, "that is why my master has called for the end of you."

"Master?" Lucia's brows furrowed, "you mean, Death?"

Nero's face twisted into a grin, "Yes, he has promised me a body if I do this small task for him. Quite a pity I shall have to destroy this one," he glanced down at the devil bringer, "his strength is to be envied."

"It will never come to pass," Lucia backed further into the room, eying the furniture and quickly assessing a plan of attack.

"Of course it will, your little band of misfits won't get very far; this has all been planned from the start."

Lucia snorted, "Please, they always promise their pets pretty trinkets and when it comes time for your just rewards, you'll get it, tenfold," Lucia made a slicing motion across her neck.

"You're only trying to buy yourself time, halfling," he snarled, "I'll get what I was promised and you'll be nothing but another lifeless husk."

"Not if I kill you first."

"You don't want to harm the boy now, do you?" the dybbuk leered, "It looks like I may have to end your life a bit prematurely; you know far too much now."

Lucia gripped the handles on her weapons, "Let's see you try your best."

The dybbuk stretched the devil bringer towards Lucia, grabbing for her throat. Her quick reflexes kicked in and she cartwheeled out of the way while tossing several darts at his legs. Nero's form doubled over in pain before recovering and dodging from more darts. He pulled Blue Rose from it's holster and shot at Lucia's form in the corner. She rolled out of the way and made a quick dash at the dybbuk.

Lucia used her Cutlasser and made several upward slashes at his legs and chest. The dybbuk pulled out Red Queen and blocked the last strikes. Lucia pulled away and balanced on the balls of her feet. A few parries between them and she saw an opening. She feinted to the left then stabbed one of her blades into his unprotected ribs.

Nero's legs folded underneath him as the dybbuk scrambled to pull the blade out. Lucia stepped back only to have the glowing blue devil bringer wrap around her neck. He lifted her from the ground, only the tips of her toes touching the floor. Lucia tried to pry the fingers off of her neck to no avail. She took a deep breath and let the demonic blood sing in her veins. With a rush of adrenaline, Lucia triggered and wrenched Nero's devil bringer away. She snapped the wrist without much difficulty, earning a howl of anguish from the creature.

Lucia's feathered devil form rushed Nero's crumpled one. She grabbed Nero's face between her clawed hands.

Her voice, echoing with demonic energy, spoke, "I call to thee, O spirit."

"No!" his arms flailed, trying to push her away.

Lucia's superhuman strength held firm, "I call to thee, O spirit. I call to thee, Great Protector. What was once rent asunder, make whole again," Lucia repeated the lines, this time in the ancient tongue.

An inhuman cry ripped itself from Nero's throat. His whole body arched and became as tight as a bow string before dropping to the floor. Lucia felt the hum in her body signaling her devil gauge depleting. She felt the power drain away as she de-triggered and returned to normal.

She knelt down next to Nero's body and patted his face, "Nero? Nero, can you hear me? I need you to come to the sound of my voice."

Nero's eyes slowly fluttered open. He groggily pushed himself up to a sitting position, Lucia bracing his body.

"Is- is this real?" he looked around suspiciously.

"Yes, I've replaced your consciousness with his, but I wasn't able to exorcise him permanently," she sighed wearily, "there is much we need to do before he is gone."

Nero turned to the green-eyed red head and placed her hand in his, "Thank you. I'd probably dead if it wasn't for you."

Lucia smiled, "You're welcome. I only wish I had realized it sooner," her eyes drifted to the floor, "I'm sorry I didn't notice the night he took over."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I mean no one noticed; he must've known me pretty well to trick everyone," Nero grimaced as he shifted and leaned back against the wall, bringing his legs near his chest.

He stretched his devil bringer out, biting back a yell as he snapped the wrist back in place.

"How long have I been in here?" he pointed to his head.

"A week. You have much to catch up on," she stood, holding her hand out to him, "we need to alert the others."

"Yeah," he took her hand, groaning as he straightened to his full height.

"Feels like I got hit by a hammer," he held his stomach as he walked to the door.

"Sorry, I knew you would heal rather quickly and I had to hurt him in some way," she wrapped an arm around his shoulder to help him walk.

"It's okay, just don't do me any more favors," he gasped as they made their way down the stairs.

"Duly noted," she smiled.

/

"So you're telling me the kid here was possessed by a dybbuk? What the hell is that?" Dante rose up, placing his forearms on his knees.

Dante, Trish, and Lady were seated on the beat up leather couch in the living room. Vergil stood near the window, gazing out into the foggy night. Nero had slumped down into the closest seat -which had been the recliner- and Lucia decided to stand in in the middle of the room to explain his predicament.

"The dybbuk is a malicious spirit that is the dislocated soul of a dead person. It usually tries to attach itself to a living person and take over their body. In this case, Death sent this soul to possess Nero. He told me so before I locked him away in Nero's mind."

"So it's still there?" Trish peered closely at Nero.

"Yeah, but I'm good now," Nero shifted a little in his seat, "Lucia said we had to do something else before we can get rid of him permanently."

"We don't have much time."

Everyone turned to face Vergil. He pulled away from the window, walked over and stood next to Lucia.

"There is a ritual we can perform to pull the dybbuk from Nero's mind and have it manifest itself. We can interrogate this creature and learn exactly why Death is searching for Lady," his blue eyed gaze locked with Lady's, "this is an opportunity too good to pass."

"He's right," Lady nodded, "seeing as that thing knows our plan of attack, we have to assume Death knows, too. If we can get the upper hand, we need to do it."

Dante stood from the couch, "I'll go get started on cleaning out the basement."

"Wait," Trish grabbed his arm, "the backyard would be a better place, would it not?"

Vergil looked to Lucia who nodded.

"We need elemental forces for the type of ritual Vergil is talking about. The backyard would be most well suited. I shall help Dante with the cleansing process," Lucia met Dante at the kitchen entryway, from there the two proceeded to the backyard.

"Trish, I'll need you to cleanse Nero. I'm afraid my aura is not pure enough and I need to gather the book," Vergil stated before heading to the library.

"I'll come with you," Lady rose from the couch and followed Vergil down the hallway.

"Cleansing?" Nero asked, concern coloring his voice.

"It's a normal process, nothing invasive or harmful," Trish smiled.

Nero nodded, "Okay."

Trish gestured to the couch, "I'm going to need you to lie down. It makes it go by quicker," she supplied, seeing the curious look on his face.

Nero lay on his back, arms at his sides, looking at the ceiling, "I'm ready."

Trish summoned bolts of lightning to wrap her around her arms. She then hovered her hands over Nero's prone body and let her energy seep into his. A golden glow started to surround the two as she started to place her hands gently on his head. Nero felt a thrumming energy shoot through his body before pulsating and settling down to a dull hum.

Trish pulled her hands away, "All done," she chirped.

Nero raised up and ran a hand through his hair, "Wow, that felt incredible."

"Yeah, it's supposed to promote healing and well being in a person. We usually end up using a Vital Star most of the time, but this was how they used to do it before someone was able to contain it into a star," Trish shrugged, helping Nero to his feet.

"Cool, but how come we didn't just use a Vital Star then?" he asked, as they made their way to the backyard to join Lucia and Dante.

"For rituals, it's not recommended. Vital Stars, no matter how large, aren't enough for these types of thing. The old method actually goes down into the core of your inner self, lasting far longer and with more of a benefit."

"Oh," Nero nodded, "that makes sense."

"I usually do," Trish grinned, winking at him.

As they came upon the red headed devil huntress and the silver haired halfbreed, they could see a gigantic circle made out of tree branches and leaves. Four corners held a bowl of water with a floating candle -not yet lit- and rocks surrounding the bowl.

"Now all we need is the book," Dante dusted his hands off against his pant legs.

/

"Will this really work?" Lady read over the titles along the shelf closest to her.

"Yes, providing Nero cooperates and can relax. It will take a toll on his psyche, but he should come out in good spirits," Vergil pulled out a book before frowning and placing it back.

Lady stopped looking -all the titles in Latin giving her a headache- and decided to watch Vergil. He absently skimmed his fingers across the lower level shelves as he searched the shelves at eye level for the tome they were needing. After several minutes of fruitless searching he turned to her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Any reason why you have decided to stare at me and not help me search for this infernal book?"

She smirked, "It's more enjoyable?"

Shaking his head, he turned back to perusing the countless number of books when suddenly he spotted it hidden behind two other books -no doubt from Dante's carelessness. He pulled it from the shelf and handed it to Lady.

"I believe this is what we are looking for."

Lady glanced over the cover, "I guess so, I'm a little rusty on my demon lingo at the moment."

Vergil read off the title to her, the words strangely echoing in her head and sounding backwards -like he was speaking in tongues.

"Next time, warn me," she muttered as he finished.

He went over and opened the door, gesturing for her to leave first, "With time, I can teach you to not only understand the demon language, but also to read it. Only if you wish to, that is."

Lady waited for him to join her on the landing before walking downstairs together.

She looked over at him and smiled, "Sure; after all, I have a bit of demon blood in me now, right?"

"Since the ritual was a success, yes, although not much. You have enough for superior healing abilities and life longevity, but you can't trigger as Dante and myself can. You did, however, gain an ability. You're blood now has magic as well as demonic energy. You will be able to perform spells that require a devil arm for Dante and myself. You are -in essence- unique."

"I can live forever now?" she stopped, causing Vergil to pause and turn around to face her.

"I highly doubt forever, but it will be for quite some time. You're not invincible, but the demon blood ceases your cell regeneration and actually preserves the cells as they are now. You will never age. You will never get sick. You'll be just as you are now," he stepped forward, slipping his fingers underneath her chin to tilt her head upwards.

"I am only concerned on whether you are happy. I was not able to give you a choice in the matter and for that I apologize. It was selfish of me, but I would do it again if given the chance," he peered deeply in her heterochromia eyes, "I love you, Mary and I can't bear to lose you."

Lady felt her breath catch in her throat. Vergil cupped her face and brought his lips to her's in a chaste, gentle kiss.

After breaking apart, Lady gazed up at the blue clad twin with adoration, "I love you, too, Vergil."

A rare smile, however small, broke across his face at her declaration. He captured her lips with a searing kiss, making Lady's toes tingle.

"Let's join the others," he murmured, sharing one last kiss with her.

She nodded, a smile breaking across her face as they went to join the rest of the group.

/

**I'm actually cutting this chapter in half. If I didn't, you guys would be slugging through 18 or so pages by now. **

**Anywho, I recently watched The Unborn and was inspired by the spirit that tries to possess the main character in that movie. The dybbuk is an actual thing (if you believe in ghosts and such, which I do) and comes from Jewish mysticism. Just thought I'd let you guys know, in case you've heard it before but couldn't place it where. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone out there who is still reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story. I have the next chapters sketched out and so updates should be quick. I have this set at ten chapters unless I do a prologue, then it will be eleven. Also, my ff alerts have been messing up, so sorry if I haven't replied to your review.

**Disclaimer-** see chapter one.

Soundtrack inspired for this chapter: _Fragile_ by Kerli, _The Unknown_ by Crossfade, _Dull Boy_ by Mudvayne, and _B.Y.O.B._ by System of A Down

/

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

"About time you guys got here," Dante huffed, crossing his arms.

"Someone," Vergil glared at Dante, "haphazardly shoves books into the bookcase leaving some to fall back behind others."

Dante scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin crossing his face, "Sorry about that. I was trying to hide Trish's iPod."

"I knew you were up to something when I caught you in the library," Trish pursed her lips, "we'll discuss this later mister."

Nero stifled a laugh at Dante's panic stricken face.

Vergil walked over and handed Lucia the book on Summoning Rituals.

"Thank you," she opened the book and quickly found the specific ritual for summoning spirits from a host body.

Lucia gazed around the yard before nodding to herself, "Vergil, I'll need you to take the West corner; Lady, you're the East corner; Trish, you're the North corner; Dante, you're the South corner; Nero and I will be in the middle. Any questions?"

When no one asked anything, Lucia proceeded with the instructions, "Okay, after I perform the incantation Nero will go into a trance and then the dybbuk will manifest itself. I will put a barrier around it, containing it and once we get our information, I will banish it to the nether realm."

"This will get rid of it for good?" Nero questioned, joining Lucia in the middle of the ritual site.

"Yes," she turned to Lady, "could you stand here for a moment?"

Lady nodded and joined the middle, next to Lucia.

"I need you to summon a ball of pure magical energy to infuse with Nero," Lucia gestured for Nero to come closer, "you are the only one who is able to do it without a Devil Arm."

Lady let her eyes slide shut as she concentrated on the power flowing through her veins. She held her left hand out as a spark flickered in the palm. Soon, a light blue ball of energy hovered over the palm of her hand.

Opening her eyes, which seemed to glow iridescently, Lady pressed the ball of energy into Nero's chest. Nero felt a pulsing heat as it made contact with his body and an electrical blue current seemed to envelop him until it slowly dissipated within his body.

"Good," Lucia smiled, "now if you'll rejoin your corner, Lady, we can proceed with the rest."

Lady walked back over to her spot as Lucia had Nero kneel on the ground.

"Close your eyes," Lucia directed to Nero, as she placed her hands on the top of his head.

Lucia began the chant in Latin before swapping over to Hebrew. A cold breeze blew through the yard, rattling the tree branches and causing the candles to flicker. Lucia repeated the chant several times before Nero's body slumped forward and a strange gray mist seemed to pour out of him.

The dybbuk formed a smokey shape as Lucia quickly bound it to this plane and placed a barrier around it, preventing it from possessing anyone else.

A chilling laugh echoed around the area, sounding both at once like someone screaming in agony and weeping in pain.

"You were far more resourceful than I thought, halfling," the dybbuk chortled, its face manifesting from the smokey form it had taken.

"I have bound you, creature. Surely you know what that means?" Lucia asked, eyes never wavering from the yellow-green irises of the spirit.

It's features twisted into a snarl, "Yes, you vile mortal, I know what that entails. I am under your control."

"As long as you understand," Lucia garnered it's attention to Lady, "we wish to know what it is Death wants her for?"

The dybbuk's face melted back into the smoke before launching itself at the barrier and being dashed into pieces. Slithering back together, the dybbuk's face reappeared.

"It is pointless to resist," Lucia deadpanned, "tell us why Death wants Lady?"

"Never!" the spirit shrieked, "I shall not tell you."

"I command you to tell me!" Lucia ordered, her voice firm.

The dybbuk expanded its form trying to press the barrier outwards, looking for any weakness.

"He will shatter my soul if I tell you!" the spirit reformed a transparent body, face gaunt and eyes hollow.

"He will never find out," Lucia tried to pacify the dybbuk, "once you're finished here, I'm banishing you back whence you came. You can hide there."

The spirit swirled around, restlessly seeking a way out. His eyes locked onto Lady's and his shoulders slumped.

"He wants her for the Prophecy."

"What Prophecy?" Vergil intoned, earning the dybbuk's gaze.

A smirk crawled across the spirit's ever moving face, the smoke distorting it's features, "I don't have to answer to you, hellspawn."

"What Prophecy?" Lucia repeated.

The dybbuk's mouth twisted into a grimace, "Foretold by a soothsayer, Death is to gain a bride that will not die when her time has come. If he can gain her soul in the In-Between, the world will cease to be as we know it and come undone. It is the first step in the mortal realm experiencing an apocalypse. It will reek such devastation that Death will gain countless souls to preside over in his domain."

Everyone's eyes turned to Lady's pale countenance.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"Your candle did not burn out," the dybbuk pressed its hands against the glass beseechingly, "let me go now, I have told you what you asked for."

"How do we stop him?" Lucia turned back to the spirit.

"Curse you and your descendants!" the creature howled, "let me go! I will not be held here any longer!"

"Answer me," growled Lucia, voice resonating with her demonic side.

"The boy!" the dybbuk spat out, fury etched on his smokey face, "when I possessed him, the master never realized his demonic arm had the ability to absorb power. His ability to see visions has come from me, since I am not of this plane. I opened a pathway for others to talk to him. He has already told you how to defeat Death."

Lucia's brows furrowed in concentration before Dante spoke up.

"You mean that Weapon of the Saints?"

The dybbuk hissed at him, but never said a word in response.

"Tell us about this Weapon of the Saints," demanded Lucia.

"It is a weapon that if used by the Wielder can suck out Death's soul. That is all I know," the spirit became a roiling mass of gray.

"Let me go!" the dybbuk manifested itself once more as a man-wraith.

Lucia neared the barrier, "Is this the truth? This is all you know?"

"Yes," it pressed it's hand against the glass, "please, release me. I have no more information regarding Death."

"One more question. How much of our plans does he know?"

"Everything. I told him every scrap of information I could get my hands on."

Lucia beckoned Lady over, "I wish for you to help me escort him to the nether realm."

The dybbuk twisted to face the two women just outside his entrapment, "She doesn't have the power. She's merely a mortal with a second chance at life."

"Neither Death or yourself seem to have all the information," smirked Trish.

"What?" the dybbuk glanced down as Lucia and Lady summoned a portal underneath its feet.

"How is that-"

"Fair thee well, creature," interrupted Lucia, "this shall take you back."

"She's not human," the dybbuk swirled once around the portal, "I doubt you still have an upper hand," the spirit cackled before diving down into the gateway.

A slight rumbling and then the portal snapped close, with the barrier falling in on itself. Nero still sat slumped down in his kneeling position.

"He'll pull out in a few minutes," clarified Lucia, answering the group's unasked question.

"That was intense," Dante stretched his shoulders, only to be thrown back as a powerful gust of wind blew through the backyard.

A huge burst of lightening lit up the area as a crackling of electric energy could be heard. The wind died down and as everyone took stock of their surroundings a figure stood near Nero's kneeling form.

"It seems I miscalculated by a few feet," the figure straightened his outfit and placed his eye monocle into his front pocket.

"It's much more than what I was expecting," an airy voice chimed in, teasingly.

"Oh ye of little faith," he snarked, gazing at her see through body, "it seems you cannot manifest beyond an ethereal form on this plane, dearest."

She sighed, "Yes, it would seem so."

Pausing in their conversation, they gained at the awe stricken faces of the five gathering near them.

"Father?"

"Mom?"

The twins gazed upon the countenance of their parents, who had suddenly appeared exactly where the dybbuk had been.

Nero groggily raised his head up, taking in the strange sight before him, "So, what did I miss?"

/

Trish had ushered everyone into the house, stating Nero needed a hot beverage to offset the exorcising of a malevolent spirit from his body. Now, as everyone, excluding Eva, sat in the kitchen -having scrounged up chairs from various places inside Devil May Cry- Dante decided to get the ball rolling.

"Haven't seen you in over twenty years, Pop. Care to explain where the hell you've been?"

"Dante," Vergil hissed, "that's impolite and not how you should start a conversation."

Dante glared over at Vergil, "Impolite? Impolite is abandoning your wife and kids. Impolite is never having the fucking balls to track them down after all that horrible shit went down. Impolite is letting you wife get killed. Impolite is-"

Sparda held his hand up, "It's quite alright, Vergil. Dante has a point and I owe you both an explanation."

Eva hovered over his shoulder, her blue eyes filled with concern, "Please don't be so harsh on your father. I hope you will understand better after hearing this."

Dante's harsh glare slipped away as he smiled at Eva, "Sorry for dropping the f bomb on you, mom."

She laughed, a lovely sound like ringing church bells, "You're grown now, Dante. I have no issue with your use of certain words."

Sparda cleared his throat, gazing at each of his sons, "As you both know, I had been called away. There seemed to be an uprising of demons and their summoners not too far from where we lived. The matter took much more time than I was comfortable with, especially since you all were left unprotected. Eva sent word that some demons had been scouting the area and that she had decided to take you two to safety.

I agreed and she told me she would send word of where you were all located. Weeks past with no word and as the uprising had dwindled down to only a few, I decided to search you all out. I guessed Eva would take you to her homestead. Unknown to many, she came from a once wealthy family that owned a grand estate far up north. Turning my sights that way, I left to find my family."

Sparda took a deep breath as Eva's ghostly hand lay comfortingly on his shoulder, "I could smell the blood a mile before I ever reached the house. As soon as I arrived, no one was alive. I searched out Eva and what I found haunts me to this day. I tried to find you boys, but I could only smell out Vergil's blood. Dante, I thought, must have died early in the tussle."

"Blood?" Dante turned to Vergil's stoic form.

"After I had you hide, I went in search of Mother. I could not find her and there were so very many clamoring for my death," Vergil's eyes closed, "I found Father's katana, Yamato, and began slicing my way out. I went back for you, Dante, but I couldn't find you and so I thought the worse."

"I went to find you, too," Dante ran a hand over his face, "instead I found mom, who was barely hanging on, and she told me that we should take care of each other. I tried to find you, but you must have left by that point."

A stagnant silence permeated the kitchen before Sparda interrupted it to finish.

"Once I realized that there wasn't anything left for me, I scryed for Eva's soul. Realizing it was in the In-Between, I teleported myself there. After she explained everything to me, we both came to the conclusion you boys were still alive. By that time, I couldn't leave the In-Between. Once you enter that place, you can never leave unless summoned or you're spirit is able to pass on to the next realm."

"So you're still alive?" Dante asked, confused.

"I've been in the In-Between for so long that I'm technically a wraith, although I still retain all of my powers. I'm a full fledged demon, but time runs differently in that plane and my body eventually gave out, but my spirit remained."

"How is it your form is solid?" Vergil eyed Eva's ghostly appearance then Sparda.

"Eva is human, whereas I am not," Sparda clasped his hands together, "that is the only logical explanation I can offer you."

"Do you know anything concerning the Weapon of the Saints?" Lady asked, glancing at Nero.

"Yes, but it has been hundreds of years since that weapon has been forged. My kind has never had a need for it, but I know that I kept a tome concerning humans and their holy relics," Sparda snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the kitchen table.

He pressed to book in Lady's direction, "All your questions can be answered within these pages."

Trish, Lucia, Dante, and Nero stood from their seats and crowded around Vergil and Lady -who had sat next to each other- to peer over their shoulder and read what was in the book.

"Read it out loud," Nero pulled back from looking over Lady's shoulder, "it's hard to make out all the words at this angle.

"_Weapon of the Saints: A once forgotten relic created at the hands of a blind monk. It is said he had a premonition that one day mankind would be redeemed by this weapon. Blessed by the Pope and baptized by the tears of children, it has lain dormant in the grave of the blind monk, awaiting the day to awaken by its Wielder."_

"What about this Wielder?" Trish pointed out.

Lady flipped through a couple of pages before reading off,

"_Wielder concerning the Weapon of the Saints: An individual who has the power to unleash the full potential contained within the holy relic."_

"That's it?" Dante crossed his arms over his chest, "that's kinda lame."

Lady shrugged, handing the book over to Vergil, "It's more than what we had to go on."

Vergil flipped over a couple of pages, "We need to find where this monk was entombed. The sooner we find this weapon, the better off we all will be."

"That's easy," Eva smiled, "his grave is on an island off the coast of Italy."

"How do you know that?" Lucia looked over at the blond haired spirit.

"It's a descendant on my side of the family," she floated over to the group, "would you flip to the map in the back?"

Vergil did as suggested and Eva's ethereal hand pointed at the island, "His name was Gessuppe Martini. It should be no problem in finding it. He and his weapon were housed in an above ground mausoleum."

Eva floated back over to Sparda, "It's rumored there are traps, so please be careful."

"Thank you," Lady gazed at Eva then Sparda, "I'm very grateful for all you have done for me as well as everyone else."

Eva smiled widely, "It is my pleasure, dear. After all, all of you are family. There is nothing more precious than the relationships you garner in life. You all deeply care for each other, and I wish to help you out the best I can."

"Trish and I will summon a portal to teleport us all to this island," Lucia stepped away from the group and bowed toward Sparda, "may the Great Protector watch over you."

The two devil huntresses left the group and headed for the backyard once more.

Lady stood up, giving Vergil's shoulder a quick squeeze before grabbing Nero by the elbow, "We're going to see if they'll need any help."

"Ow, you're pinching me," Nero whispered harshly to Lady as they left the kitchen.

"It was good seeing you guys again," Dante went to hug Eva, only a cool breeze passing through him as she phased through his body.

"That would get old fast," Dante smiled at her, albeit a little sadly.

"It does," she stroked a hand down his cheek.

Dante turned to Sparda, waving two fingers in the air, "See ya around, pops."

He headed out the door, giving Vergil a sideways glance. The blue clad twin felt awkward being in the kitchen with the one person he idolized his entire life.

"You seem to have something on your mind, Vergil," Sparda stood and walked over to the silent stricken halfbreed.

"I have so many things to ask you," Vergil began, hesitantly, "why would you forsake all of your power for the humans? They are self destructive creatures and would not think twice to murder in cold blood if there are rewards reaped upon them in the end."

"There are many like that," Sparda frowned, "more than you wish for, but that is exactly what all demons are, all they ever strive to be."

"Yes, but they do not hide under false pretenses and petty words. They yearn for power and do not disguise it as any thing else," argued Vergil.

"You're correct, but there are demons much like myself who felt sorry for this fledgling race. Pity moved me to protect them, but your mother's spirit moved me to love them. I do not miss my status as a devil. It brought me more joy to live as a human, than I ever thought possible, do you not find yourself feeling the same?"

Vergil lowered his gaze to the floor, "I find myself not worthy of many things in this world. I failed as a devil and I feel as if I am failing as a detestable human."

"It is human to feel such emotion," Eva interrupted, her glowing figure materializing near Vergil.

"You have not failed us, son. Remember that," Sparda patted Vergil's shoulder.

Vergil nodded his head, turning for the door.

As he opened it, he faced the strong figure of his father and ghostly countenance of his mother again, "Will you two be here when we return?"

"Where else have we to go?" Sparda answered, "you may have need of us yet, before this thing with Death is through."

Vergil gave a curt nod, "Very well," and headed outside with the others.

"I do hope everything works out," Eva sighed.

"It will. They are stronger than they believe," Sparda gave one last glance at the closed door.

/

"Holy hell, remind me never to get in one of those," Nero groaned, holding his stomach.

"We've got to take the same one back home," Lady laughed at Nero's nauseous expression.

The group had arrived at the island with no problem. Twilight seemed to be settling in, casting long shadows across the graveyard housing the holy relic. A small rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Probably should find this thing before the storm sets in," Dante rubbed his hands together, "are we splitting up or what?"

"It would be much quicker," Lucia agreed.

"Vergil, you and Nero head that way," Dante pointed to the left side of the graveyard, "Trish and me will take the right side, and Lady, you and Lucia can take the middle. We good?"

Shrugs and a heated glare from Vergil -as per usual- met him and Dante grinned, "Let's head out, team."

Slogging through uncut grass and briars had not been on Nero's itinerary for the evening.

"So, how are things?" Nero tried as a conversation starter.

"We can pursue the tomb in complete silence. I have no qualms with that," Vergil answered.

Nero sighed, "It's boring and plus I don't think I've ever had a conversation with you at all."

Vergil rolled his eyes, "Is there anything you wish to know?"

"Not really, I just think you're fighting style is way cooler than Dante's, no offense to the old man," Nero grinned.

"Hmm.. if this is a form of flattery solely dedicated to make me like you, it isn't working," Vergil unsheathed Yamato, slicing a briar patch out of his way.

"No," Nero followed behind Vergil, letting him slice and dice his way through the insane undergrowth, "I had Yamato for a period of time. It's an excellent blade."

"Of course it is," Vergil stated, pausing in his stride, "how did you wield her?"

"Her? Ah, it mostly stayed in my devil bringer unless I devil triggered, then I summoned her into my hand," Nero scratched the bridge of his nose, "nothing fancy."

"At least you shielded it within your own body," Vergil turned back to slashing his way through the graveyard, "you're not as bad as I originally thought."

"Thanks," Nero smiled.

"Don't let it go to your head.. kid," Vergil smirked to himself as he could hear Nero's irate mumblings.

/

"You and the elder son of Sparda make a good match."

"Thanks, I think?" Lady raised an eyebrow, and amused smile crossing her face.

Lucia peered at the plaque on the mausoleum they stopped beside. Shaking her head, the two proceeded walking.

"I'm only stating a fact," Lucia smiled over at her raven haired companion, "I am envious."

"Envious?" Lady questioned.

"He is a desirable mate. My island community has been pressing on me to find a suitable male to pass on my 'holy' abilities," Lucia shook her head, "it is a burden I do not wish to pass on."

"Hey," Lady grabbed Lucia's arm, stopping her from walking forward, "if you don't want to settle down, then don't."

"It is tradition," Lucia smiled sadly, "I have come to accept this."

"What about your mother?"

"Matier understands my predicament; she tells me what you are telling me," Lucia laughed, "I wish I had your courage."

"Well if you want, you can stay with me. I only live a few blocks from the office and you can help us out on missions," Lady gazed into Lucia's face earnestly.

"It is very gracious offer of you, but I must decline. I will know what to do when the time comes. Let us find this tomb," Lucia pulled from Lady's grasp and walked forward.

/

"This sucks," Dante moped, following Trish.

"Well if you want to lead the way be my guest," Trish stopped, but when Dante didn't move, she started to move forward again.

"Wuss," Trish laughed.

"Hey, those pricker things hurt," Dante shot back.

"That's what she said!"

Dante fought back the grin threatening to spread across his face, "No fair, you know that cracks me up."

"I know," she called back over her shoulder.

"Hey, I think that's it," she pointed to a small building, roughly a hundred yards in front of them.

The two fought their way through the bramble patches and came to a stand in front of the gigantic mausoleum housing the monk with his relic.

"Wow, that's-"

"Ginormous!" Nero cut in, coming up behind Vergil on their left side.

"Not an actual word," Vergil sighed, taking in the large tomb in front of them, "it is rather large though."

"We saw it from way back there," Lady joined in, Lucia close on her heels.

"Yes, it is quite noticeable once you're halfway into the graveyard," Lucia gazed around, "shall we enter?"

Trish pushed open the large marble doors, an old, dusty smell permeating the air around them. Once her eyes adjusted to the gloom, Trish made her way inside the tomb. Sensing no danger, she beckoned the rest of the group inside.

"Down we go, I suppose," Nero pointed at the stairwell in the middle of the floor; it's spiral disappearing into the black underground.

Vergil decided to lead their band of misfits down into the underbelly of the mausoleum. Dripping water could be heard, echoing as if in an empty cavern, and the smell grew more earthy as the group descended deeper and deeper beneath the ground. Coming to an abrupt halt, Vergil held his hand up, signaling the group to cease their movements.

"I sense something here. Old world magic," Vergil murmured, his voice hollowly echoing back to them.

"You would be correct, little one," a sultry voice purred from the darkness.

A clapping could be heard and suddenly the whole room was lit with torches. A movement could be seen at the other end of the almost empty anteroom. A creature stepped out of the shadows and made its way toward them.

"A Sphinx," Lucia said in awe.

The creature turned its head to face the red headed halfbreed. A striking face with deep set golden eyes and a lustrous head of black hair juxtaposed her body, which looked exactly like a lion's, yet with wings attached to the shoulder blades.

"Yes, although I have not been called that in a millennia," her voice held a deep timber, yet she spoke with elegance and a slight Egyptian accent.

"We wish to acquire the Weapon of the Saints, O Wise One," Vergil bowed.

"Ah," the Sphinx stepped forward, blocking the entrance into the room holding the tomb, "you must answer two of my riddles. If you correctly guess the answer, you must then ask me a riddle. If I cannot give you a correct answer, you may pass. If I correctly guess, I am to eat you. Do you agree?"

"Eat us?" Nero audibly gulped, "I don't want to be eaten."

The Sphinx smiled, teeth sharp and white, "It is an old agreement, back when we were commonplace and humans worshipped and feared us. I do not wish to eat you, if that consoles you."

"Not really," Nero replied.

"We accept your proposal," Vergil stepped forward.

"Are you crazy?" Dante moved to grab Vergil, only for Lucia to grab his arm.

"It is too late, he has accepted. Besides, how else would we obtain the holy relic?" she looked over at Vergil's retreating back.

"Kill the Sphinx and take it anyways?" Dante glared over at the human headed lion.

"It is a travesty to kill one of the Ancients," Lucia gazed at him solemnly, "she could be the last of her kind."

Dante's shoulder's slumped, "Alright, but if she tries to eat him-"

"I'll rip her to shreds," Lady stepped forward, eyes blazing.

"Listen," Trish pointed over to the Sphinx and Vergil.

"You're friends do not look on us with kindness," the Sphinx's gaze flickered to Dante and Lady before her golden eyes fell back on Vergil.

"They understand the risks. What are your riddles?"

She gazed around the room before smiling and looking back at Vergil, "What has roots that nobody sees and is taller than trees. Up, up it goes and yet it never grows?"

Silence echoed throughout the antechamber as Vergil took his time to ponder the riddle over.

"I answer with a mountain," he pursed his lips, "what is your next riddle?"

"Clever and quick. This one will not be as easy," she purred, eyes glinting dangerously, "I have four wings, but cannot fly. I never laugh and never cry; on the same spot, I'm always found, toiling away with little sound. What am I?"

"You consider that harder than the first?" Vergil smirked, "I hear that one when I was a child. You are a windmill."

The Sphinx gave Vergil a ferocious snarl, "Arrogant mortal! Then try your hand; give me a riddle that will stump me," she smirked, "although I highly doubt it."

Vergil glanced back at the worried expressions on everyone's faces. His gaze lingered on Lady's miscolored eyes before facing the Sphinx.

"I can be long or I can be short. I can be grown and I can be bought. I can be painted or left bare. What am I?"

The Sphinx's smirk slipped off her face the longer it took her to think the riddle over. Seconds turned to minutes as the group waited with baited breath for the creature to answer.

She lifted her head up, golden eyes filled with warmth and admiration, "You have bested me, youngling. I must say, I do not know the answer to that one."

"Let my compatriots and I pass into the tomb," Vergil gestured for everyone to join him near the Sphinx.

"Very well," she bowed, stepping aside, "what, pray tell, was the answer?"

"Fingernails," Vergil smirked.

"You were a formidable opponent. I admit my skills have rusted the longer I resided in this lonely place," the Sphinx looked around, before taking in the sight of the group entering the room housing the monk and his weapon, "I am no longer needed here. I thank you for releasing me from this guardianship. May your travels bode well."

The Sphinx turned and leapt across the room, taking the stairs quickly. A rustling of wings could be heard as the Ancient one took flight, leaving her burden to the six left inside the mausoleum.

/

Passing from the antechamber into the actual tomb enshrining the relic along with its creator, the group of devil hunters took in the sparsely lit room.

"No wonder she was so happy to leave," Dante remarked, kicking over a pile of bones.

Nero's arms flailed around as he stepped through a spider web, "Get it off!"

Trish rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her features as she helped Nero brush off the cobwebs.

"Let us find this weapon and leave," Vergil's quick stride led him over to the monk's casket.

He pushed the worn marble covering off, a hollow thud echoing as a cloud of dust blanketed the air.

"It's beautiful," Lucia murmured, running a hand along the hilt.

"Pick it up," gestured Vergil.

She nodded and grasped the handle, easily lifting it out of its confinement. She made a few broad strokes before quickly thrusting forward.

"It's so fluid," she commented, before quickly dropping it, "it's vibrating!"

The sword hovered a few feet in the air, slowly spinning in a circle before gaining speed. The silver, blue blade winked in the faint light, growing brighter with every spin. Suddenly it stopped, the tip pointed straight up in the air as it seemed to glow intensely. It flipped backwards, slipping into a holster onto Lucia's back.

"You're the Wielder," Nero whispered, the sound traveling around the room.

/

The six devil hunters made their way back outside the mausoleum. No one really spoke much, all still trying to take in the sudden series of events that had led them to where they were now. A strange whistling sound could be heard in the air, then a small shadow figure fell from the sky in front of the group.

He bowed before them before intoning his message, "With regards to Lady, I must ask you all to meet my Master at the appointed place and time of his choosing. He wishes to speak with you all and try to develop a peaceful unity with your group."

"Bullshit," Dante coughed into his hand.

The shadow man continued on as before, "He will send you a portal in a few days time. If you wish for peace, then he will expect you there," the shadow bowed once more before melting into the ground.

"Things just got more interesting, huh?" Nero smirked.

/

**Wow. I think this is the largest chapter I have written for this story yet. Sorry if it was a bit boring in parts. A lot of plot was established in the midst of all this garbage. Lol**

**I hope you all enjoy this. It was an all day endeavor, I tell you. I wasn't feeling it, but I made myself churn this sucker out.**

**Review and let me know how you like it/ dislike it/ etc. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** So sorry it's taking so long for me to update! I had a slightly busy summer coupled with a huge dose of lazy and just never wrote out the last few chapters. Now that school's started back, I'm making myself finish this story. Weird, it takes calculus homework to make me want to write. ;3

**Disclaimer-** see chapter one

**Chapter Nine's Soundtrack:**  
><em>Everybody's Working for the Weekend<em> by Loverboy [jukebox scene FYI]

_Busy Being Born_ by Middle Class Rut

_Running Up That Hill_ by Placebo

The last two songs are basically the 'fighting' parts, in case anyone is interested (probably not -_-).

/

**Chapter Nine**

Arriving back at the office, the six devil hunters were greeted by Sparda and Eva at the door. Dante quickly explained to them what had taken place on the island, gesturing to Lucia as she unsheathed the blade and held it out for Sparda's inspection.

"It's a fine weapon, to be sure," he handed it back to Lucia.

"That's not all," Nero ran a hand through his hair, "we were basically given an ultimatum by Death's little munchkin."

"Munchkin?" Sparda raised an eyebrow.

"What Nero means to say," Trish rolled her eyes," is that Death sent a messenger stating that if we wish for peace we should meet him and negotiate terms."

"It's obviously a trap," Eva murmured, concern furrowing her brow, "you don't plan on going, do you?"

"We haven't decided," Trish answered, gazing around at the room's occupants, "it's something we all need to discuss."

"Should we converse in the kitchen, as has been the norm lately?" Vergil nodded in the room's direction.

"Sure, I'm famished," Dante made his way to the 'fridge and pulled out a box of takeout pizza.

As everyone found a seat at the table or various other surfaces, Nero made a face as Dante pigged out, "How long has that been in there?"

Dante shrugged, "Don't know, don't care," he mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Bleh," Nero stuck his tongue out.

Vergil pursed his lips in irritation as the girls bit back their laughter.

Lucia cleared her throat, a smile playing across her lips, "Yes, well, we all agree it's a trap, so the question is: do we go?"

"I say we go," Nero voiced aloud.

"Your reason?"

"He may think we believe him, that we think he truly means to negotiate a 'peace treaty'. We could have an element of surprise on our side."

"What a novice. He would be a fool to think we didn't believe it to be a trap to ensnare us," Vergil scoffed.

"Oh yeah, then what do you think we should do, huh?" Nero shot back, anger coloring his face.

"I believe we should go, fight him face to face," Vergil glanced at Lady, "we would have an element of surprise, but not in the way you surmised it."

"Use Lady's new abilities to aid in decimating his ranks," Lucia nodded, "but there are only six of us and no telling how many of them."

"Seven."

All eyes turned to the ex-demon lord, standing in the doorway with Eva hovering at his side.

"There will be seven of us. I still have my powers, although they are not as strong as they used to be; I still have some fight in me," a smile ghosted across his face.

"Okay, seven of us. We still have no clue how many we'll be fighting," Nero slumped in his seat.

"So from the comments, I see we are all in agreement on going into this headfirst?" Trish asked the room, receiving nods in return.

"Then I say let's party til the night ends. No point in acting like an angsty teenager about it," Dante clapped his hands, howling as he made his way into the office's front room.

He punched a few buttons on the old jukebox until strains of music pulsed through the speakers.

"I guess if you can't beat'em, join'em," Trish grinned, sashaying over to Dante's dancing form.

Lucia laughed as Nero bowed and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Why not?" she smiled as he twirled her out onto the hardwood floors with Dante and Trish.

Lady and Vergil made their way over to the beat up leather couch in the corner to talk quietly amongst themselves.

Sparda stood in the door frame watching the groups antics.

"I'm glad they have this," Eva spoke, her form glowing with happiness.

"Me too, my love."

_There are dark times ahead of us all..._

/

"We ready?" Dante called out, eying the band of friends and family.

Trish pulled her long blonde hair into a high ponytail and straightened the gun holsters on her thighs; she gave him a thumbs-up and a sultry wink. He grinned and looked over at Nero. The youngest of the group slipped Red Queen back into her holster before realizing Dante was looking over at him and promptly flipped him off.

Laughing, Dante's gaze drifted over to Lady and Lucia, each taking stock of their weapons -Lady's ammo rounds and Lucia's throwing daggers. Vergil stood next to Lady glaring at Dante -as per usual- causing Dante to smile widely and blow Vergil a kiss. Vergil's eyes seem to narrow into slits of pure hatred aimed at Dante as Sparda made his way out of the DMC office and into the backyard, joining the rest of the crew.

As soon as the entire group was assembled, a gaping, black hole opened at their feet.

"I guess no time like the present, eh?" Lady snarked, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Here we go," Trish whispered as they all stepped into the portal together.

/

"Holy shit, this place is huge!" Nero gaped, wide-eyed at the arena.

"Way to go Captain Obvious," Dante shook his head, readying his guns, Ebony and Ivory.

The seven grouped into a circle, each facing outward into a different direction. The sky looked an ominous shade of purple, bleeding into black. The arena wall's towered above their heads, sconces trying to illuminate the darkness. Shadows seem to slither and eyes glowed outside the rings of light.

"I do not like the aura of this place."

"Eva!" Sparda's eyes widened in surprise, seeing her shade-like form.

"It seems I am tethered to you," she smiled sadly, "I know you do not wish for me to witness this battle."

"All the same, I am glad to see you."

They grew silent, each person searching the area for any sign of trouble. High pitched screaming and deranged giggling ringing in their ears.

"Friends and my dear lovely Mary, I bid you welcome!" a voice echoed in the dimly lit arena, sounding like wind through dried corn husks.

Death seemed to materialized from the shadows, facing Lady with a sinister smile.

"I have waited an eternity for you, my love," he gestured to the side, a throne of skulls pushing it's way through the ground, "a seat befitting my queen."

Everyone moved to stand near Lady; Vergil and Dante were on each side of her while Lucia, Trish, and Nero stood behind her with Sparda bringing up the rear.

"What are your terms of negotiation?" Sparda questioned.

Death pushed back the hood of his cloak, his gaunt cheeks and hollow, obsidian eyes taking in their determined faces.

"You give me Mary and I will leave your pathetic, little band of hunters alone," he smiled, razor teeth glowing in the darkness.

"No," Vergil's voice rang out, strong and unyielding, "you cannot have her now or ever."

"He's right, bud," Dante grinned, twirling Ivory, "now how about you just crawl back into whatever hole you came out of, okay?"

A frenzied cackle burst from Death's thin lips, his eyes morphing from obsidian into a sickly orange.

"Oh I think not, hellspawn," he grinned, his mouth elongating and warping his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with him," Nero looked on horrified as Death transformed.

The cloak fell away as Death's thin, skeletal body grew taller and his hair hung in white strings around his warped face. His eyes glowed orange as his ever smiling mouth gleamed with sharp-as-pins teeth.

"Now, pitiful mortals, you can either hand me my bride or I shall end your existence tonight. It is your choice, as always," he mocked, giving them a slight bow.

A bullet pierced him right between the eyes, wiping the smirk off of his face.

"Does 'back the fuck off' mean anything to you, asshole?" Lady glared, aiming the barrel of her gun at his head, "or do I need to make myself just a little bit clearer?"

A shriek pierced the air as thousands of shadow creatures morphed from the darkness and flooded the arena floor.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Dante crowed, mowing down a dozen of the shadows with Ebony and Ivory.

Minutes turned to hours as the horde of minions -never wavering- made their assault on the wayward heroes.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up," Nero panted, slicing through several of the shadows with Red Queen.

Trish's thunderbolts cut through the enemies surrounding her and Nero.

"Thanks," he smiled, pulling Blue Rose from the holster and leveling it at the next wave.

"No problem," she triggered and ran out into the midst of the fray, leaving a body count in her wake.

Sparda and Lucia were back to back as they made their way through the incoming onslaught.

"It is an honor to fight with you," Lucia stated, "I hope to make it out of this and tell my mother of fighting alongside the great and fierce warrior, Sparda."

"It is an honor to do battle with one such as yourself, Lucia. I shall see to it that we all make it out of this."

Lucia strengthened herself as a fresh wave of enemies approached the pair.

"Lady, do you think you could, y'know, start using some of your voodoo magic about now?" Dante called out over the din of screaming minions as he slipped out of his Devil Trigger.

"I can try," she yelled back.

"Vergil, can you cover me?" she turned to the blue clad halfbreed.

"Of course," he dashed to her side, summoning his ethereal swords to surround her and created a wide arc from slashing the oncoming enemies.

Lady's eyes slid closed as she concentrated on shutting out the noise of the fighting and brought forth the energy she felt humming in her blood. Her eyes opened with the force of expelling the energy summoned as it shot forth a wave of light so pure that eradicated the entire arena of Death's creatures.

"Lady," Lucia cried out as she saw her friend fall limply to the ground.

Nero and Trish jogged over to join the others surrounding Lady.

"What happened?"

Vergil cradled Lady in his arms, replying to Nero's question, "She used too much and her body must replenish itself."

First starting low before building in pitch, laughter assailed their ears causing them to wince.

"I knew she would be the one! Now with such power," Death looked longingly at Lady's prone figure, "we will be unstoppable."

Vergil placed Lady gently on the ground and stood to his full height, "I'm going to enjoy disemboweling you."

"I think not my little halfbreed," Death snapped his fingers and the ground started to rumble.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not good news?" Nero readied his sword while glancing around.

Giant pillars of pure shadows erupted from the ground like volcanoes. As soon as the substance touched the dirt floor, they morphed into giant shadow spiders, trolls, golems, and behemoths the likes of which the hunters had never seen.

"I have the feeling we're in deep shit," Dante muse aloud.

"Protect Lady," Vergil snarled, raising Yamato and charging at Death's gloating figure.

/

The battle waged on and the hunters were becoming weary.

"I don't have any more DT left," Dante groaned as he slipped back into his human form.

"I'm out as well," Lucia frowned as her daggers bounced off the hide of the shadow golem.

Nero cut a spider in half, watching as sludge spewed forth from the body, "Been out for awhile now.

"We can't give up," Sparda tried to rally the tired group of heroes.

"I really hope Vergil is okay," Trish cast her gaze around the arena, "I haven't seen him and Death since we've been overran by these nuisances."

"He was holding his own, but that was when Dante and I took out that last behemoth," Nero shrugged, "I'm sure he's -"

"NERO!" Trish ran to defend the young hunter.

Nero tried to dodge, but ended up taking a devastating hit to his side. He coughed up blood as he felt his ribs puncture his lungs.

Trish and Lucia decapitated the golem, watching as it faded away into dust before turning their attention to their fallen comrade.

"Just breathe shallowly, Nero. Save your energy so you can trigger and heal yourself," Trish held his head in her lap.

"I'll be alright," Nero breathed out before spluttering and coughing up more blood.

"No, no, no," Lucia chanted, "this can't be happening."

She gazed around and saw as Sparda and Dante tried to hold back the enemies crying for their blood. Lucia knew it would only be a matter of time before they all fell to the forces of Death.

"I may be able to help," a quite voice interrupted Lucia's pessimistic thoughts.

Eva hovered near Lucia and pointed to the Weapon of the Saints, "I have been feeling a pull to that weapon ever since the battle started. I believe that is the real reason I appeared here with you all."

"Pull?" Lucia looked quizzically at the wraith woman.

"Yes," a sad look overcame Eva, "if I merge with your weapon it will become the Spirit-Sword of the Saints. It may not relinquish me once I merge with it."

Lucia nodded solemnly, "I understand, if you do not wish to do this, I will honor it."

"It must be done."

Lucia gave one last glance at her friends -Dante and Sparda fighting in vain; Trish weeping over Nero's ever fading form- and felt indignation well up within her.

She pulled the sword from it's sheath and held it aloft. Eva gave her a small smile and became a ball of light, fusing with the blade. Lucia felt a tremor run through her body as she morphed into her devil trigger.

"This is for my family!" she howled, anger fueling her movements as she rushed headlong into the oncoming horde.

/

Lady felt a pounding headache thrum behind her left eye.

"Note to self: restraint," she mumbled, rubbing her temples.

Glancing around, she could see a large mass of shadows to her left. Pushing herself up, she visibly shook from the effort. Lady grit her teeth as she forced her legs to walk. Suddenly, she caught a glare of silver making its way through the roiling mass of darkness.

Lucia took flight and shot multitudes of lightening bolts at the creatures, sending them reeling in agony and death. Lady made herself walk over, feeling a sense of hope bloom in her chest.

Lucia decimated the shadow creatures within mere minutes. She drifted down near Lady and de-triggered.

"I am so glad you're okay," Lucia smiled warmly, placing an arm around Lady and helping her walk.

"Is everyone still..?"

Lucia's face fell, "Nero is struggling for every breath and we have no idea where Vergil has gone."

Lady felt her heart plummet, "Gone?"

"He challenged Death and we have not seen him since the fighting began in earnest."

The two women made it over to the other four.

"How is he?" Lady asked, taking in Trish's tear streaked face.

"Not well," she whispered, petting Nero's head.

"I've been better," rasped Nero.

"I'm going to see if I can help."

"No," Nero coughed weakly, "you would just drain yourself more."

"Foolishness," Lady shook her head and placed her hands over his chest.

She searched her mind for any healing energy. She grew frustrated when it seemed she couldn't find anything when suddenly she felt a twinge of heat fill her hand. She pushed herself to transfer the energy into Nero's body.

Nero coughed violently and let out a short scream of pain as his ribs slowly slid back into place and healed themselves.

"All done," Lady smiled, exhaustion creeping up her body.

"Thank you," Nero clasped his hand in her's, "I'll never forget this."

"How charming."

The group turned at the sound of the oily voice patronizing them.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you all. I just knew someone would die," Death shrugged, eyes mocking, "no matter."

"Where's Vergil?" Lady demanded, forcing herself to stand.

"Oh, you mean him?" Death cackled as he pointed at an upright stone pedestal a few feet away.

Tied by his wrists and ankles, Vergil slumped in his restraints, blood coating his coat and hair -a stark contrast to the usually immaculate twin.

"No," Lady whispered, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Yes, my dear," Death smiled serenely at her as he walked over to Vergil's unconscious body.

"Too bad it had to end this way," Death put a dagger up to Vergil's neck when Lady's voice stopped him.

"Take me!"

Dante put his arm on Lady's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Saving him," she hissed as she shook his hand free.

Turning back to Death, she dropped her weapons in the dirt, "I'll be your bride, just please, don't hurt him."

"I accept your terms," Death snapped his fingers and Vergil teleported from the pedestal to Dante's side while Lady teleported to Death's side.

He tilted her chin to meet her heterochromatic eyes, "We will rule the underworld together, my sweet."

She kept silent as tears slid down her face.

Death smiled over at the devil hunters, "Until next time."

In the blink of an eye, Lady and Death had disappeared.

/

**Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I have to keep you guys coming back for more, right? And oh my gosh, have you guys seen the 'new' Vergil from DmC? I miss the old Vergil already! ;_;**

**Anywho, please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Please don't kill me! I apologize for taking so long to update (again!). Calculus is a pain in the butt. :P Anywho, I had some free time today to write, so hopefully there will be some of you guys still out there wanting to read this once I post it. lol

**Disclaimer-** see chapter one

**Soundtrack for Chapter 10:**

_Get Some_ by Chevelle

_Leto's Headache_ by Chevelle

_Buried In Water_ by Dead Man's Bones

_Dead Hearts_ by Dead Man's Bones

_As the World Falls Down_ by David Bowie

**Rush posting so ignore any mistakes. :D**

/

**Chapter Ten**

Lady felt a severe case of vertigo once she and Death landed on the cold, stone floor of his throne room.

"Now, my lovely one, I must depart," Death smiled gleefully, his eyes glowing like embers, "please, make yourself at home."

Snapping his fingers, a large table of food appeared in the middle of the room.

"Enjoy," he bowed low, taking her hand to kiss it.

Lady yanked her hand away and glared at him.

He cackled, "Oh how I'm going to love breaking you. See you quite soon, Mary."

He spun on his heel and made his way to the doors.

"Before I go, there is just one more thing," he waved his hand and Lady's clothing transformed.

He smirked and left the raven haired woman to her own devices. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a black and red floor length gown. The sleeves flared at her elbows and the neckline plunged lower than she wanted. Gold trim outlined the hem and when Lady ran a hand through her hair, she felt a tiara resting there.

Looking around, she noticed a mirror hanging in the corner of the room. Walking over to it, Lady gaped at what she saw. A frail young woman with wide, mismatched eyes gazed back at her -seeming almost defeated. She sighed and then noticed another reflection. Whirling around, she caught sight of another woman, dressed in a black, high collared dress. Her face had a solid black mask covering it that seemed to glitter like diamonds.

"Who are you?" Lady called out, "one of his prisoners?"

The mysterious woman didn't answer and instead started to sway to music only she could hear. Lady stood dumbfounded as the lady started to twirl about the room like a ballet dancer. She could feel herself being drawn into the strange dance. The figure took Lady by the hand and began to lead her into a dance.

Lady felt as if she were in a trance. Her limbs didn't seem to want to obey her and the dancer kept twirling her around faster and faster. The material of the mystery woman's dress kept brushing her arms making it feel as if hundreds of butterflies were flitting against her skin. Lady felt an almost reckless rush seize her and she hugged the dancer close letting her eyes slide close. Once she reopened them, she realized she was still standing in front of the mirror, but only now she was wearing the high collared dress.

With a sudden start, she realized she had been alone all along. Lady slid to the floor and let the tears fall.

/

Death watched his bride-to-be through the two-way mirror. He smiled broadly and stroked the glass.

"Very soon, my pet, very soon," his eyes glittered menacingly.

Turning away from the glass, he made his way down the dank passage. He summoned several shadow men and barked orders for them to ready the place. He couldn't stare at his Mary all day; after all, he did have a wedding to plan.

/

"I'm going after him," Vergil spat, wiping the blood out of his eyes.

"I'm going with you," Dante slid Ebony and Ivory back into their holsters.

"I do not need your help, brother," Vergil glared at him.

Dante sighed, "Either way, I'm coming with you. So you can let me tag along or suffer through my subtle attempts at stalking," he grinned at Vergil's sour expression.

"Very well," Vergil grit his teeth, "but if you compromise-"

Dante stepped closer to Vergil and pat his back, "I swear on my life, I will help you bring back Lady."

Vergil's lips thinned, "Thank you."

"I will head back to the office and try to pull Eva from the sword," Lucia stated.

"I will go with you; you may need my assistance," Sparda gazed despondently at the sword.

"Nero and I will also go with you," Trish nodded to Lucia.

"I have a feeling you guys don't need us," Nero spoke to Dante and Vergil, "well Vergil doesn't at any rate."

Dante narrowed his eyes, "One more word outta you and I'm gonna-"

"Enough," Vergil interrupted, "the time to leave is now. Father, can you summon a portal to send us to where they are?"

"Yes, but Vergil, you may not like what you find," Sparda studied the blue twin's stoic facade.

"I must go."

Sparda nodded and then walked a few feet away. He closed his eyes and summoned a gateway. Turning back to face the group, he motioned for his sons to walk to him.

"This will take you to the inner foyer," he conjured a small vial of silver liquid, "once you are ready to return, pour this on the floor. Once you have all stepped onto its surface, you need only to state your destination."

Vergil took the vial, "Thank you."

Sparda smiled, "I only wish the best of luck to you both. Fare thee well."

Dante and Vergil stepped onto the portal and felt themselves transported to another place.

Sparda walked back over to the remaining hunters.

"I have prepared a way back," Lucia gestured to the translucent doorway in front of them.

"Let's go," Nero muttered, stepping through it.

/

Once the small band of hunters made it to the Devil May Cry office, they quickly set to work on freeing Eva's soul from the sword.

"I found it!" Trish called from upstairs.

She made her way to the kitchen and set the heavy tome of magic onto the table.

"I can't quite make out some of the older glyphs, but I'm sure this is exactly what we need to free her," Trish flipped the book open to a particular spell.

"I can read it," Sparda glanced over the incantation, "we require only the blade, the wielder, a bowl of water, and a small knife."

"Here's the water," Nero set the bowl down onto the table.

Trish opened the kitchen drawer and pulled out a small cutting knife, "Will this do?"

"Yes, just as long as it's sharp enough to break the skin," Sparda spoke without looking up from the book.

Trish set the instrument down next to the bowl and stepped back next to Nero.

"What now?" Lucia asked.

"You must cut your palm and squeeze out four drops of blood over the bowl of water. Then, you must coat the blade from tip to hilt with it. Once that is finished, you must speak the words: 'From once you came, now it's through, I relinquish the hold this blade has upon you.' That should be it."

Lucia took a deep breath and held the blade to her hand. With a quick jerk, she sliced open her palm and quickly placed the bowl underneath. She squeezed four drops of blood onto the surface and watched as the clear liquid became a pale red. Lucia took the blade from its scabbard and dabbed her fingers into the mixture.

After coating the blade in the bloody water, she spoke the words, "From once you came, now it's through. I relinquish the hold this blade has upon you."

The seconds seem to drag out before a low hum came from the blade. It started to vibrate at a low frequency before lifting itself from Lucia's hand. A red glow came from the weapon and the three occupants watched in awe as Eva's form slowly emerged from the sword. With a last shudder, Eva freed herself from the Weapon of the Saints. The weapon disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What happened?" Lucia cried out.

"It seems it is no longer needed," Sparda mused, as he clasped Eva's corporeal form to his chest.

"No longer needed?" Nero questioned, looking at the spot where the blade had hovered.

"Yes, that is one of the specialties of the blade. It goes to where it is called. Now that Lucia is no longer in need of the blade, it has left to find someone who does."

"You mean-?"

"Vergil and Dante," Trish smiled, "I only hope Death knows what's coming for him."

/

"Wow, this place looks like something straight out of a horror movie. Cliché much?" Dante snorted, eying the gargoyles sitting on top of the columns lining the corridor.

"You take the left branch and I'll take the right," Vergil whispered, gesturing in each direction.

"Right-o," Dante mock saluted before unsheathing Rebellion and heading down the left hallway.

Vergil rolled his eyes in exasperation as he turned and headed down his designated path.

/

Dante sighed for the umpteenth time as he passed another empty room filled with broken furniture and cobwebs.

"They seriously need to sort out their priorities," he muttered under his breath.

He opened another door only to be met with an empty fireplace and a broken chair.

"Boring," he sing-songed as he made his way back down the hall.

The hall seemed never ending. He started to sing random rock songs just to hear his own voice echo back at him. He noticed he was nearing the end of the hall when a dead end seemed to come out of nowhere. Walking up to the last door in the hall, he noticed that it began to hum with energy. Dante paused and eyed it with satisfaction.

"About time," he pushed it open only to slump his shoulders, "there's nothing in here!"

He kicked a box and watched it crumbled into rotten planks.

"Eh? What's this, my pretty," Dante grinned to himself as he noticed something shiny sitting in the corner.

"What the hell is this doing here?" he wondered aloud as he picked up the Weapon of the Saints.

He twirled it in his hand before nodding to himself, "I guess there's only one thing left to do."

Dante sheathed Rebellion and swapped the Weapon of the Saints over to his right hand.

"Time to kick some ass!"

/

Vergil ignored every door on either side of him. He knew Death would keep Lady somewhere where he could keep his eye on her. He growled low in his throat as his eyes flashed crimson. He would kill him for laying eyes on Lady and for even daring to hurt those he considered family. Death would pay dearly. The cost would be his life.

Vergil slowed to a stop as he took in the giant, double doors barring entrance into the throne room. He looked around warily, realizing he had yet come across any creature in his haste to get here. Growing ever more suspicious, he pushed open the doors.

The room housed two large thrones on a pedestal. They were made up entirely of skulls and situated in the middle of the room. Seated in the smaller one, Vergil caught sight of a slumped figure. He took hesitant steps toward her.

"Lady?" he called out.

The figure raised their head, "Vergil?"

He rushed over to her seated position and lifted her from the throne, "Come. We must make haste."

Lady lifted her head and Vergil gasped.

"What has he done to you?"

Lady's face had become pale, almost wax colored. Her eyes were now both a deep yellow and her raven hair was waist length. She was dressed in a mockery of a royal gown. The corset was laced so tight, it was a wonder she could even breath.

"I cannot leave," she whispered, eyes slipping shut.

"Yes, you can," Vergil urged.

"No, she cannot," a voice interrupted, amusement laced in every word.

Vergil turned to the door and saw Death laughing.

"She can do what she wishes," Vergil spoke, hatred oozing from his voice, "I'm here to take her back."

"Ah, but you see," Death smirked as he neared the two, "she is my bride."

Death gripped Lady's arm and pulled her to his side with no resistance. He tipped her chin up.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he murmured, fingers tracing her cheekbones.

"Do no touch her," Vergil's voice shook with unbridled rage.

"Why, I can do what I please. Isn't that right, Mary?" Death smiled insanely.

"I promised myself in return for all of you," she turned her lamp like eyes to Vergil, "I am so sorry."

"I suggest you leave before I have to break my promise," Death cackled at Vergil.

Vergil could feel the pulse of his demonic energy rising up within him. His hatred seemed to fuel it, make it more potent. Without uttering a word, Vergil launched himself at Death. Death only grinned at him and vanished in a flurry of smoke.

"Fight me, you coward!" Vergil seethed, the blue in his eyes bleeding into red.

"If you insist, but then Lady's sacrifice would have been in vain," Death's voice echoed around the room, "you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Vergil turned to Lady. She only looked to him, sadness etching her features before turning back to the thrones. Death materialized next to her and gestured to the doors.

"Go now, hellspawn, and leave her where she belongs."

"You know, you fight pretty dirty and I don't particular care to be called hellspawn," a snarky voice broke in the conversation.

"YOU!" Death screeched, "LEAVE! Both of you have tried my patience as far as it will go!"

"Now, that's just a pity. Isn't it Verg?" Dante walked over next to the blue clad twin.

"Yes, it quite is," Vergil smirked.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Dante held out the Weapon of the Saints.

"With pleasure," Vergil held the sword aloft.

"No," Death's eyes widened, "I will not let you take her!"

He let out a howl of desperation and started to transform. His cloak fell to the ground as his body elongated to fill the room. Several tentacles emerged from his back and started to writhe in the direction of the half breeds.

"**NOW**," Death smiled, his teeth gnashing and sharp, "**I WILL DEVOUR YOU AND ABSORB YOUR POWERS!**"

"Psh," Dante waved his hands, "like we haven't heard that a million times. Be original man."

He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and rushed headlong into the onslaught of tentacles.

"Keep him distracted!" Vergil called as he sliced a tentacle in half.

"Can do!" Dante howled with glee and opened a clip on Death's legs.

"**DIE!**" roared Death as he summoned shadow men to charge the twins.

"Go!" Vergil motioned to Lady, who nodded and ran to the far side of the room and out the doors.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Dante devil triggered and started to hack at everything in sight.

As Dante decimated Death's lower half, Vergil teleported to the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. He garnered Dante's attention and signaled for him to lead Death closer to the middle of the room.

Death chuckled, the sound reverberating around the room and causing the ground to shake.

"**YOUR FOOLISH TRICKS WILL NOT WORK ON ME.**"

He swung a clawed hand around and destroyed the chandelier. Vergil leaped out of the way, but watched as the Weapon of the Saints went clattering out of his reach.

"**NOW YOU SUFFER!**" Death's tentacles shot forward and hoisted Vergil high up in the air.

They wrapped around Vergil's throat and began to slowly suffocate him.

"Vergil, catch!"

Vergil struggled to look down. Lady stood below him clasping the Weapon of the Saints in her hand. She tossed it up and Dante shot the hilt, sending it careening into Vergil's outstretched hand.

"**NOOOOOOO!**" Death screamed as Vergil sliced away the tentacles holding him.

He then teleported to the back of Death's head and plunged the blade straight through his cranium. A horrible gurgling noise echoed in the room as blood bubbled up through the lips of Death. His eyes rolled in their sockets before his body slumped over. A suction from the Weapon of the Saints pulled out Death's still struggling soul.

"NO!" he yelled out one last time before he was sucked up into the blade.

The Weapon of the Saints shattered into thousands of pieces before disintegrating into nothing.

"Glad that that's over with," Dante wiped his forehead.

Lady walked over to the twins and pulled them into a group hug.

"Thank you," she murmured, tears slipping from her mismatched eyes.

"Anytime," Vergil brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tears away.

Lady clung to them for a few more moments before Dante pulled away.

"Man, I'm starving. Let's get the hell outta here and get some grub," Dante gestured to Vergil, "well come on, pour out that stuff."

Vergil shook his head, but pulled out the vial from his pocket. He tipped the content out onto the floor. The three stepped on the silver liquid.

"Home," Vergil called out and they disappeared in a swirl of color.

/

Once the three appeared in the middle of the office of Devil May Cry, the group rejoiced with music, dancing and (Dante's favorite) drinking. As the festivities wound down, Eva and Sparda felt it time they left.

"Now that it is through, we must bid you all goodbye," Eva pressed a kiss to Dante's forehead.

"Aw, can't you guys stick around for just a little bit longer?" the red clad twin pouted.

"We must return. It is the rules, son," Sparda shook Dante's hand then Vergil's.

"Safe journey, father," Vergil inclined his head in a small bow.

"Such formalities," Eva laughed and wrapped her ghostly arms around the stoic half breed.

"Watch your brother for me," whispered Eva into Vergil's ear.

"I will try my best, mother," Vergil smiled as she pulled away.

"That's all I ever ask."

"Come, Eva, we must leave while we have the opportunity," Sparda gestured to the glowing mirror in the hallway.

"Have a safe journey," Trish called out slinging her arm around Nero's shoulders.

"And thank you for all that you have done," Lady added, running a hand through her -once again- short, black tresses.

"It was our pleasure," Eva chimed, pulling Sparda towards the portal.

"May the Protector watch over you," Lucia called out.

With one last wave, the duo disappeared through the doorway and back to their realm.

"I guess that's it," Dante turned as they all made their way into the living room.

"I feel as if I don't have anything to do with my hands now," Vergil cracked a smile.

"You and me both," Lady grinned, nudging his shoulder.

"I say we party like it's 1999!" Dante picked up the phone and dialed the local pizza parlor.

"He does realize that it is a new millennium, correct?" Lucia looked at Trish.

The blonde demoness shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Thirty minutes or it's free. The clock's ticking, buddy," Dante ended the call and tossed the phone back onto its cradle.

"Nothing like being back," Nero rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't say it better myself," Lady smiled as she lay her head on Vergil's shoulder.

Lucia fidgeted with her blades before turning to face the group, "I must also depart. I promised Matier I would return once it was finished."

"Don't rush off, babe," Dante hopped over the pool table and stood in front of her, "surely you could stay one more night?"

"I must be going," she smiled, cheeks dimpling, "it has been wonderful to work with you all. I shall never forget it."

Lady stood and walked to Lucia, "If you ever need us or wish to visit, we're right here. I owe you my life and I'll never forget that."

Lucia patted Lady's shoulder, "You are good people," she directed to the entire room, "I shall see you soon enough my friends."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to hit the road either," Nero pulled on his coat.

"No one will miss you, kid," Dante grinned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you even realized I left you daft old man," Nero's eyes glittered with mirth, "seeing as you can't even remember my name."

Nero ducked the boot Dante threw at him and met Lucia at the front door. He pulled it open and dashed out into the street.

"And stay out!" Dante called out after Nero's laughing figure.

"Stay in touch!" Trish called out afterwards, joining Dante, Vergil, and Lady on the stoop.

In response, Nero gave her a wave.

"May the Protector watch over you all," bowed Lucia before disappearing into the fading night.

The four hunters stood on the steps outside Devil May Cry and watched as the dawn birthed a new day.

/

"Honey, I'm home!" Nero called out, dragging out the syllables in 'home'.

"I'm so glad you're back," Kyrie smiled, brown eyes lighting up at the sight of Nero.

"Me too," he smiled, dropping his coat on the rack and his weapons on the side table underneath.

"What took so long? Is everything okay?"

Nero laughed and pulled Kyrie into a hug, "You wouldn't believe half of it and yeah, everyone's doing just fine."

She kissed his cheek, "That's good to hear. Now, I think I may need some help eating this double layered chocolate cake that I made. Think you could pitch in?"

Nero grinned, "I would be glad to."

He picked Kyrie up and twirled her into the kitchen while her giggles echoed in the hall.

/

"Matier!" Lucia set her weapons down in the living room and made her way upstairs.

"Matier, I'm home!" she ducked her head into the library and met the wizened woman's countenance.

"It's good to have you back, child," Matier patted the seat next to her, a smile gracing her face, "now tell me all about your adventures."

Lucia laughed, "There is so much to tell!"

"All the better to start now," Matier chuckled.

/

**Final Author's Note: **That is it, my friends! My epic Devil May Cry story has ended. I would love to thank all of those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I'm sorry it has taken so long just to get to this point, but I am extremely grateful you guys have stuck it out. Give yourselves a pat on the back. Go on, do it. There ya go! Don't you feel better? Eh, I knew you would. :)

I have a few ideas for another chaptered DMC story. My muse for this fandom is waning though, so they may just stay as ideas.

I hope you all have enjoyed this and as always I will see you in the next one. Buh-bye! :D [My homage to YouTube's Markiplier]

Special Thanks:**  
><strong>

**megagirlonline21**

**Darkened Dawn of Silence**

**Semjaza  
><strong>

**Meech Macko  
><strong>

**MarinaEverlasting  
><strong>

**k  
><strong>

**sexy blue eyed devils  
><strong>

**Itariel  
><strong>

**Angelforver06  
><strong>

**Kyroo Echoes  
><strong>

**Darkis Shadow  
><strong>

**TheManInTheHood  
><strong>

**Taiyoukai assassin**

**Its me. Its me**

**Guest  
><strong>

**Ceava Rose  
><strong>

****Without you guys, this wouldn't have been possible. :)


End file.
